Los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre
by LikeMyself
Summary: Son los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, ¿Pero que pasaría si todos los Tributos se conocieran de antes? ¿Tendrían valor para matarse unos a otros? ¿Lamentarían sus muertes? ¿Se dejarían matar por otros? El Capitolio no sabe que ya se conocían, sin embargo, no tienen paciencia para que estos juegos sean demasiado lentos.
1. Los nuevos Tributos

DISTRITO 5

Ella salió de su casa, lista para el día de la cosecha como cualquiera… su cabello castaño oscuro en un simple y despeinado moño, y vestida una blusa un _jean_ y sus desgastadísimas _Converse…_ Cruzaba la calle teniendo las dudas que muchas personas tendrían: ¿Y si la elegían? ¿Y si elegían a alguno de sus amigos? ¿Y si elegían a alguien del Círculo? ¿Y si…? Su hermano no era preocupación, tenía diez años, por lo tanto su nombre no aparecería. Pero… La gente del Círculo era lo que le preocupaba: el Círculo era algo que usaban algunos chicos y algunas chicas postulados para tributos. Conocía a muchos de ahí, de todos los Distritos. Era amiga de muchos, y otros tantos; pero la perturbaba el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a esas personas. Alguien paso a su lado, tocando su brazo, ella se giró al instante.

-Luisa… ¿Preparada para el día de hoy? –Le dijo a la muchacha, su mejor amiga del Distrito; mientras continuaban su camino hacia Plaza Central.

-Si, mientras no me elijan ni a mí, ni a ti, ni a nadie que conozca… -Dijo Luisa en voz baja.

-¿Si nos eligen que haríamos? Yo se trepar árboles, se de medicina, aunque creo que no sirva para nada… Y nada más, diría que también tirar cuchillos, pero mi puntería es horrible. Tu sabes de plantas de las que te puedes alimentar, tu podrías hacer trampas, y los podrías atrapar a ellos, y atrapar comida; pero seamos sinceras, -Dijo mirando el suelo- Ninguna de las dos seríamos capaces de matar ningún animal, y menos que menos a alguna persona.

-Es verdad… -Luisa iba a decir algo más, pero la otra chica se detuvo y miró a Luisa, que se detuvo al mismo tiempo.

-Prométeme algo, -Dijo, tomando los hombros de Luisa- si me elijen como Tributo, no te hagas voluntaria.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijo Luisa, ¿Por qué no podría sacrificarse por su mejor amiga?

-Solo no lo hagas… -Luisa no sabía sobre el Círculo, solo algunos pocos sabían sobre él, y Luisa no era de esas personas- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre uno de los profesionales.

Claro que no le diría que un chico del Distrito 1 había dicho en el Círculo que no le importa quién sería el chico elegido como Tributo, si no era él, él se ofrecería como voluntario, para matar a todos. No lo dudábamos, todos sabíamos que era demasiado agresivo, si alguno le tocaba estar con él, debería ser muy veloz, pero no se necesitaba demasiado para ser más inteligente que él. Mientras te ocultaras bien, no te mataría. Ambas siguieron el camino hacia la gran plaza.

Al llegar, ya estaba repleto.

-No te separes de mí, Lu… -Luisa se volteó, pero solo para darse cuenta que entre el tumulto de gente, su mejor amiga ya se había perdido.

Ya se estaban formando enfrente de escenario cuando se encontraron entre ellas, se pusieron juntas, y encontraron a una de sus vecinas, Carla.

-Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlas… -Saludó Carla. Pero ninguna de las tres apartaba la vista del escenario.

-Lamento que termináramos viéndonos en un día tan horrible como éste. –Se lamentó la chica, mientras Luisa solo le dirigía una mirada de saludo, ya que no la conocía.

Después de un largo discurso, procedieron a anunciar los Tributos.

DISTRITO 1

La mujer metió el brazo en la urna que contenía el nombre de las chicas. Quitó un papel, se acercó al micrófono, desdobló el papel y anunció el nombre:

-¡Patricia Suárez!

Muchas chicas se relajaron, muy pocas la conocían. Pero Patricia estaba alarmada… más o menos. Pero estaba relajada por su entrenamiento, que la hacia muy hábil. Y no tenía demasiado miedo por matar a alguien, así que decidida, caminó hacia el escenario. Preguntaron por voluntarios, pero Patricia había movido suavemente la cabeza hacia el público, en señal de que no quería voluntarios. La mujer del Capitolio prosiguió entonces con la urna que contenía el nombre de los chicos. Hizo lo mismo que hizo con el nombre de Patricia, y lo leyó en voz alta:

-¡Sunny Viera!

El corazón de Patricia se detuvo, este año todos los Tributos estarían en problemas. Él mismo había dicho que se ofrecería voluntariamente si no era elegido, pero tuvo la suerte de ser elegido. El chico salió con una gran sonrisa de las filas, y subió al escenario y se puso al lado de Patricia. Pensó en la gente del Círculo, todos estarían temblando si fueran todos los elegidos. Le quitó el micrófono a la mujer del Capitolio y anunció:

-¡No quiero ningún voluntario! ¡Yo haré que ganemos este año!

La mujer del Capitolio, le quitó de las manos el micrófono a Sunny, enfadada.

-¡Los Tributos de Distrito 1!

DISTRITO 2

El hombre del Capitolio, desdobló el papel y leyó:

-¡Melina López!

El corazón de esta chica si se detuvo, podría estar entre los tributos Profesionales; pero era un desastre: no era demasiado buena con ningún arma, le costaba esconderse y nunca le importó saber sobre las plantas que debía comer o cuales eran venenosas. Pero lo que era peor: ella era muy mala persona, no tendría patrocinadores, y al ser mala persona, nadie se ofrecería por ella. Camino hacia el escenario, mirando a todos a su alrededor, todos tenían cara de alivio, al parecer. Se colocó en el escenario y se mantuvo rígida. El hombre del Capitolio leyó el nombre del chico:

-¡Rodrigo Mendoza!

Eso no alivió a Melina, la hizo sentirse todavía peor. Pero ese chico era casi tan asesino como el chico que quería ofrecerse como Tributo del Distrito 1. Pensó en el Círculo, allí tampoco se habrían ofrecido. _"¿Justo con él me tenía que tocar?" _Pensó ella, podría ser su sentencia de muerte, pero ella volvió a su personalidad altanera, preocupándose por que nadie era tan "agradecido" y se ofrecía como voluntario para ocupar su lugar. Seguía pensando que podría ganar, sin tener ni la menor idea de nada. El chico salió de entre la multitud, y se colocó junto a Melina. Los demás Tributos tendrían problemas. Sobretodo ella, una de las más odiadas. El hombre anunció:

-¡Los Tributos del Distrito 2!

DISTRITO 3

Cerró sus ojos, rezando por que no dijeran su nombre.

-¡Florencia Ojeda!

Cerró sus ojos aún con más fuerza al oír su nombre. Abrió los ojos, y lo único que vio fueron miles de cabezas que se giraban hacia ella mientras caminada muy despacio hacia el escenario. Todos quedaron impresionados al verla en el escenario, a ella que era tan buena persona, tan tranquila; pero ninguna tenía el valor necesario para hacerse voluntaria. Florencia miraba el público con ojos tristes; el público solo le hizo el gesto de respeto, con los tres dedos centrales de la mano. Florencia solo miró al hombre del Capitolio, que apartó la cara de su mirada triste y puso la mano en la urna con el nombre de los chicos.

-¡Gastón Sastre!

El chico empezó a mirar en cualquier dirección, y vio lo mismo que había visto Florencia: miles de cabezas que se giraban a mirarlo. El miró a Florencia, y ella asintió con la cabeza; el alma del chico pareció irse al suelo. Empezó a caminar en dirección al escenario, a la misma velocidad con lo que lo había hecho Florencia. Se colocó junto a Florencia y susurró:

-Lo lamento, Florencia.

-Yo también. –Susurró ella, cerrando los ojos.

Ambos pensaron en que pensaría la gente del Círculo, seguramente, muchas habrían saltado para hacerse voluntaria por Florencia, ¿Pero quién lo habría hecho por Gastón?

-¡Los tributos del Distrito 3!

DISTRITO 4

La mujer suspiró al leer el nombre:

-Betiana Mancini…

La chica se puso más pálida si eso era posible. Pero después reaccionó. Podría usar como excusa el hecho de que había pronunciado mal su apellido. Pero escuchó que alguien dijo:

-En este Distrito no ninguna _Mancini. _

Respiró aliviada… no por mucho, cuando escuchó que la misma voz decía:

-Pero en este Distrito, hay una sola Betiana.

Todos volvieron su cabeza hacia ella. Y las personas hicieron algo parecido a un círculo alrededor de ella. No tuvo otra que empezar a moverse. Subiendo la escalera al escenario, miró seriamente a la mujer del Capitolio.

-Se pronuncia _Manchini._ –Le dijo a la mujer, mientras se apresuraba a ponerse en el lugar que le correspondía.

La mujer del Capitolio, tomó un papel de la urna de los chicos, y dijo el nombre:

-¡Cono Fagúndez!

El chico pareció no decir nada, y se apresuró a subir al escenario; mientras a la chica solo le preocupaba algo: ella era diabética, ¿Le permitirían llevar su insulina y su medidor de glucosa al Estadio? ¿Tendría los patrocinadores necesarios para que le entreguen la insulina necesaria? Si estaba segura de algo: agua debía ser lo primero que tenía que cruzarse en el Estadio.

-¡Los tributos del Distrito 4!

DISTRITO 5

-¡Luana Rivero!

Su corazón se paralizo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, vio a Luisa a su lado. Ya era demasiado tarde, sentía las lágrimas correr por su cara. Temblando como una hoja se dirigió al escenario; pero al dar un paso, sintió el la mano de Luisa en su hombro.

-Luana… -Dijo ella.

-No lo hagas, -susurró Luana, mientras la movían a empujones- no te hagas voluntaria.

Mientras la empujaban, Luisa la soltó, ella también sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Temblaba mientras se colocaba en el escenario; y miró al público, intentando encontrar a Luisa y a alguien más que conociera. La mujer del Capitolio pareció no sentir pena ante los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la chica. Tomó un papel de la urna de los chicos y dijo el nombre en voz alta:

-¡Nicolás Berrospe!

Luana dejo de respirar, de todos los chicos del Distrito 5, él tenía que ser, buscó con la mirada a la hermana de Nicolás y a su amigo. Heller (su amigo), automáticamente se cubrió la cara con las manos, y empezó a lanzar maldiciones. Inahiara, parecía a punto de desplomarse. Y Nicolás, ya estaba camino al escenario. Mucha gente lo conocía, y Luana esperó ese: "Me ofrezco como Voluntario" que nunca llegó. Cuando él subió al escenario, la atravesó con la mirada; ella se tapó la cara, no quería que la viera así. Nicolás estaba tranquilo, sabía de esgrima y sabía escalar. Pero se sintió un poco ofendido al saber que su amigo no se había ofrecido, ni su hermana si habría ofrecido a ocupar el lugar de Luana, pero el hecho de que Inahiara no ocupara el lugar de Luana tenía sentido; si ella ocupaba el lugar, debería matar a su propio hermano. _"Seguramente muera en la Cornucopia; no sabe ninguna técnica de batalla… Creo que sentiré pena por ella."_

-¡Los Tributos de Distrito 5!

DISTRITO 6

La chica tenía un total desinterés en lo que pasaba, lo único que quería era volver a su casa, y que dejaran de hacer esas cosas horribles.

-¡Federica Ramírez!

-¿Qué? –Fue la primera reacción de la chica- ¿Yo? No, no pienso ir.

-Tienes que hacerlo niña, camina. –Dijo el encargado de Capitolio.

-Pero, ¿Ustedes pretende que yo me vaya a matar en…? –Su frase quedó en el aire cuando dos Agentes de la Paz tiraron de sus brazos, llevándola al escenario a empujones. -¡No! ¡No quiero ir! _¡Suéltame, loco!_

Cuando la lograron subir al escenario, ella pensó: _"Me voy a dejar matar en la Cornucopia, así esto acaba de una vez."_ El hombre se apresuró a decir el nombre de los chicos:

-¡Joel García!

-¡Dios! –Se quejó la chica- ¿Voy a ser compañera de eso? ¡Distrito 6, quiero informarle desde ya, que ambos tributos morirán en la Cornucopia, pero _eso _morirá porque no se aguantara los primeros sesenta segundos! ¡Los entiendo, yo tampoco me ofrecería de voluntaria por ese idiota!

Al chico también lo tuvieron que empujar, y enseguida que se colocó al lado de Federica, se disponía a decir alguna idiotez; ella lo cortó:

-No quiero que me hables.

Este definitivamente no sería el año del Distrito 6, ninguno de los dos sabía hacer nada, y menos como sobrevivir. El hombre del Capitolio, anunció con notable duda en su voz:

-Los tributos del Distrito 6…

DISTRITO 7

A él le preocupaba quién sería su compañera este año, por que de algún modo, sabía que él sería elegido. No le preocupaba su hermana, quién apenas tenía seis años; pero de cierta forma le aterraba terminar siendo compañero de su amiga; no por el hecho de no querer matarla, si no por el hecho de que ella podría matarlo, sin ni siquiera pestañar.

-¡Irina Leyes!

Estaba en grandes problemas; su amiga probablemente lo matara sin dudar… Si es que era elegido, si no, se compadecería de todos los Tributos. La chica salió de la multitud con una media sonrisa, este sin duda podría ser su año; mientras ningún profesional se metiera en su camino. Vio como la encargada del Capitolio se acerco a la urna de los nombres con los chicos.

-¡Joaquín Álvarez!

Estaba metido en un lío; Irina lo iba a matar. A él y a todos los tributos. Joaquín estaba a medio comino cuando sintió la voz chillona de una niña, se volteó y sintió unos brazos pequeños envolverse a su cintura.

-No vayas, Joa, no vayas… -Dijo su hermanita.

-Pero tengo que ir, Cata… Dale, anda con mami. –Joaquín intentó quitarse a su hermana de encima, pero ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Pero Irina te va a matar, no quiero que te mate.

-Ella no me va a matar, Dale, vuelve con mamá. -Los Agentes de la Paz, agarraron a Catalina y la entregaron a su madre.

Joaquín subió al escenario, y se colocó junto a Irina; chocaron las manos, pero Irina parecía dispuesta a acabar con él desde el primer momento.

-¡Los Tributos del Distrito 7!

DISTRITO 8

Escuchó el nombre que no era suyo, tuvo suerte. Pero entonces, vio a la pequeña niña acercarse al escenario. No la conocía, pero parecía tener doce años. Subió al escenario, parecía hiperventilar. Preguntaron por Voluntarios, la niña pareció hiperventilar aún más. Entonces la recordó; esa chica era asmática, no le darían el medicamento necesario en el Estadio. La chica moriría de un ataque de asma.

-¡Soy voluntaria!

Pareció como un pozo armarse alrededor de ella. Ella caminó hacia el escenario con un paso algo tembloroso. La niña pasó a su lado y le susurró un _"Gracias" _entre sus grandes hiperventilaciones. La mujer encargada del Capitolio, puso el micrófono cerca de la cara de la Voluntaria, y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llama nuestra Voluntaria del Distrito 8?

-Micaela Yáñez…

"_¿Qué hice?" _fue lo primero que pensó_ "no sé nada de nada, tendré problemas si… mejor podría dedicarme a esconderme". _Buscó con la mirada a la niña, que había agarrado su inhalador, para dejar de hiperventilar. Después, vio como la mujer se acercó a la urna con el nombre de los chicos.

-Mateo Amaya.

Hubo un silencio. Después el chico empezó a moverse de entre las filas, y subió al escenario colocándose junto a Micaela. _"¿Por qué me ofrecí en el lugar de la niña?" _Seguía pensando _"¿Porqué, Porqué?" _

-¡Los tributos del Distrito 8!

DISTRITO 9

Ella prestaba atención, no movía sus ojos del escenario y sus oídos no escuchaban más que las palabras que decía el hombre del Capitolio. Cuando se acercó a la urna con el nombre de las chicas, ella empezó a temblar.

-¡Isabel Jardim!

Ella empezó a temblar, ¿Ahora que haría? Era inteligente, pero en ese lugar lo que la salvaría sería pelear. Temblando, se dirigió hacia el escenario. Subió las escaleras, sin dejar de pensar en estrategias que la ayudarían a sobrevivir, pero ninguna de ellas a ayudaba por mucho tiempo: si se escondía, algún día la encontrarían y matarían, o moriría de hambre, de sed o en la desesperación de encontrar comida, envenenada; si peleaba, no tendría chances y moriría. Entrar en la Cornucopia era arriesgado, pero probablemente fuera más arriesgado irse sin nada. Ignoró sus pensamientos y se concentró en lo que iba a decir el nombre del Capitolio:

-¡Ignacio Lidner!

El chico, bajito, miró sorprendido en todas direcciones, antes de emprender el camino al escenario, pensaba lo mismo que pensaba Isabel. Pero el tenía una ventaja: era verdaderamente veloz. Podría tomar lo que quisiera de la Cornucopia, incluso tomarse su tiempo para pensarlo y arrasar con todo. El chico ya había tomado una decisión: vería que podía hacer en el entrenamiento, y eso sería lo primero a lo que se lanzaría, después correría hacia el bosque. Isabel aún pensaba en la Cornucopia, ¿Se arriesgaría o no se arriesgaría? Podría formar un equipo con su compañero, pero probablemente terminaría con un puñal clavado en su espalda.

-¡Los tributos del Distrito 9!

DISTRITO 10

-¡Victoria Carvalho!

La chica, que nunca prestaba atención, levantó la vista. Ella, que era tan enclenque, que no sabía nada de nada: ni pelear, ni que debía comer, ni cazar; pero lo reconocía, y reconocía que nunca se había metido en un lío tan grande. Ella estaba boquiabierta y congelada; volvió al mundo cuando uno de los Agentes de la Paz la tomó del brazo para que se pusiera en marcha. Miró el suelo en todo momento, no sabía que hacer… prefirió dejarse morir en la Cornucopia, no sufriría durante días, se ahorraría la sed, el hambre, la locura y el tener que soportar a los Vigilantes ni al chico del Distrito 1. Subió la escalera, su cabeza zumbaba, alguien debería ofrecerse por ella… Pero nunca escuchó ese "Me ofrezco como voluntaria". La mujer encargada del Capitolio, sonrió al verla y fue a la urna de los chicos. Sacó un papel y lo leyó en voz alta:

-¡Alejo Álvarez!

El chico estaba todavía más absorto que Victoria, el ni siquiera podría defenderse a sí mismo, así que menos podría formar una alianza con ella. Además, a Alejo algo le decía que al formar equipo con Victoria, despertaría con un cuchillo clavado. Ni uno ni otro se consideraban de fiar.

-¡Los Tributos del Distrito 10!

DISTRITO 11  
Sus piernas estaban cansadísimas, tenía muchas ganas de sentarse; sus piernas no aguantarían mucho más… igual, nunca habían aguantado nada. Miraba de un lado a otro incómoda, sin saber que buscar, pero pronto sus oídos le indicaron que buscar.

-¡Micaela García!

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? –Fue su primera reacción, pero no puso resistencia.

-Si, tú, ven aquí.

Ella caminó, con sus ojos totalmente puestos en el escenario. Su mente se había puesto totalmente en blanco; no sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Cuando se colocó en el escenario, estaba hecho de piedra; no entendía nada, y por dentro pensó que todo era un sueño, que despertaría. Pero no fue así. Miró al cielo, y quedo mirando eso hasta que escuchó una voz decir el nombre de su compañero, a ella no le importaba saber quien sería, simplemente vio una figura salir de la multitud, temblorosa, y subió al escenario colocándose a su lado.

¡Los tributos del Distrito 11!

DISTRITO 12

-¡Valentina Schrr… srrt…!

Solo su apellido era tan difícil de pronunciar. La chica, ya cansada de su vida, pensó que no sería tan malo ofrecerse en bandeja de plata. Cuanto antes la mataran, antes acabarían con su sufrimiento. Ella, caminó hacia el escenario, se detuvo enfrente y dijo:

-Eschazarreta. Valentina Eschazarreta.

Subió las escaleras con total tranquilidad. Y vio la cara semiparalizada de la encargada del capitolio. Nadie nunca había accedido con tanta tranquilidad. Después de unos segundos, de estar pasmada, se dirigió a la otra urna, y anunció al chico Tributo.

-¡Los Tributos del Distrito 12!


	2. Las Salas de la Justicia

Después de la selección de los Tributos, se los llevó a las Salas de la Justicia de sus respectivos Distritos, escoltados por Agentes de la Paz; donde hablarían, muy probablemente, por última vez con sus amigos y familiares.

Media hora después.  
DISTRITO 3  
Florencia estaba sentada en la sala, movía sus pies de un lado a otro, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Pero ya había venido su familia, sus amigos, muchos de sus vecinos; y aún así, sus ojos tristes miraban fijamente la puerta mientras sus pies se balanceaban de un lado para el otro. Miró el reloj, ya estaba acabando el tiempo que tenía para que todos los que quisieran despedirse de ella se despidieran, pero algo le falta, faltaba despedirse de alguien… Aunque no sabía de quien.

DISTRITO4  
Las horas de Betiana estaban contadas. Todos conocían su problema de la diabetes, ¿Por que no hubo voluntarios? "Te diré por que, Bet" Pensó, mientras el único sonido que la acompañaba era el tic-tac de un reloj, "Por que sales de un Distrito en el que son todos unos engreídos, en el que no les importa enviar a una pobre chica con diabetes. Una chica que no tendrá patrocinadores, por que no logrará darle pena al público. Por que es débil. Por que muchos saben que pasa en el Distrito 1, y prefieren arriesgar a una chica débil y no a alguien que de verdad sabe pelear…" La puerta se abrió, apareció su madre. La abrazo, ya que sabía que sería la última vez que la abrazaría. La abrazó por un momento largo.  
-Tranquila, Bet. –En su voz había un claro tono de desesperación, tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos- Seguro encontrarás patrocinadores, te ayudaremos a que consigas tu insulina. No dejaré que te gane la diabetes.  
-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé. –Dijo ella lentamente, y se separó- Pero, de todos modos, soy una bomba del tiempo; no me quedaría mucho tiempo si…  
-No digas eso, Betiana, ¿Sabes que es lo primero que tienes que hacer al llegar?  
-Si, encontrar agua –Dijo Betiana asintiendo, pero sin dejar su tono de dejada, su voz baja y lenta. Mantuvo su cabeza baja, y un momento después, la volvió a levantar- No permanecer en la Cornucopia.  
Un Agente de la Paz entró en la sala, y se llevó a la madre de Betiana.  
-Te quiero, Betiana.  
-Yo también, mamá.

DISTRITO 5  
Nicolás seguía en shock. Aún no podía creerlo, tenía firmada su sentencia de muerte; con alguien que ni siquiera lograría alargar algunas horas de su vida, por más que lo intentara. Lo que sabía de esa chica era que ella era muy débil, y probablemente muy tonta. No tendría chance de ganar con una compañera así. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con las manos en la cara, estaba perdido, debería lograr hacer una alianza con alguien, que no fuera Luana. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Era su hermana. Ambos se abrazaron, y se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.  
-Confía en ella. –Del dijo Inahiara.  
-¿Qué? –Le dijo él.  
-Que confíes en Luana, sabes que ella no sería capaz de matarte…  
-Tampoco sería capaz de salvarme, -la cortó, y le clavó la mirada- no puede hacer mucho, casi nada.  
-Si no la tratas como lo que es, (tu compañera de Distrito) es probable que mueras antes de lo que puedas imaginar. Quizá ella sepa hacer muchas cosas, pero tu nunca la has visto. ¿Sabías que ella sabe de medicina?  
-Lo supuse, sus padres son doctores, debería saber algo. –Nicolás volvió a mirar el piso, era probable que Inahiara tuviera razón: quizá después de todo, esa chica que a primera vista parecía no saber ni hacer nada, sabía hacer algo.  
-También trepa árboles, sabe de venenos…  
-¿Y para que necesitaremos venenos? –Saltó él, volviendo a mirar a su hermana, que no se movió de su lugar.  
-Dardos envenenados.  
Un Agente de la Paz irrumpió en la sala, el tiempo se había agotado. Inahiara se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el umbral se volteó y le dijo a su hermano:  
-No lo olvides: no todos son lo que aparentan a primera vista.  
La puerta se cerró, dejándolo totalmente solo. El se recostó en el sofá. "¿Será posible que me traigas alguna sorpresa?" .

Luana estaba rígida en el sofá. Parecía no respirar después de despedirse de su familia, miraba el vacío, no sabía en que pensar mas que miles de problemas y preguntas sin respuestas. El chico que le gustaba era su compañero de Distrito, pero eso significaba que deberían matarse entre ellos o que alguno moriría, incluso los dos. Ya veía venir la muerte desde todos los ángulos. ¿La mataría Sunny o alguien de otro Distrito? ¿Sobreviviría a la Cornucopia? ¿Cuánto días sobreviviría? ¿Nicolás se atrevería a atravesarla con una espada? Sintió pasos acercándose a la puerta, dando señales de vida, sus ojos fueron hacia la puerta en el momento en el que se abría y aparecía Luisa.  
-¿Por qué no me dejaste ser voluntaria? –Vio que Luana iba a decir algo, pero la cortó enseguida- Dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento, te conozco, sabes algo sobre los profesionales, ¿Qué es? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Tranquila, Luisa -Dijo mientras se paraba lentamente-, no te lo puedo decir ahora. –Dijo mientras miraba la puerta cerrada por encima del hombro de Luisa.  
Luisa se volteó, y entendió a lo que Luana se refería.  
-Dímelo, -Insistió Luisa- de todas formas, él morirá en el Estadio.  
-Está bien. –Susurró Luana- Hay algo llamado "Círculo" que algunos chicos, postulados para Tributos, usamos. Hace unos meses, un chico del Distrito 1, dijo que estaría en estos juegos; ese chico es totalmente letal, nos matará a todos. Es del único que tengo certeza que aparecerá. No se nada de los demás chicos que conozco del Círculo, me hice amiga de algunos… espero que no sean los elegidos, como con Nicolás.  
-Si… -Dijo Luisa, no estaba dispuesta a enfadarse en lo que podrá ser el último momento con su amiga.- para que no fuera peor que el hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Nico.  
-Somos veinticuatro, no creo que él tenga el valor necesario para atravesarme con su espada. Yo no tendría el valor para lanzarle un cuchillo.  
-Lleva esto… -Luisa sacó de su bolsillo un collar de oro con un dije con la forma de un protón. –Quizá así pienses más en tu Distrito, y no en que no puedes matar a Nico.  
-Está bien. –En el momento que Luana tomaba el collar, los Agentes de la Paz entraron y se llevaron a Luisa. Alcanzaron a despedirse con un simple abrazo fuerte y un "Adiós". Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Luisa, Luana se echó a llorar.

DISTRITO 7  
La puerta se abrió y Catalina se abalanzó sobre su hermano, llorando. Ella sabía perfectamente que no volvería a ver a su hermano, se sabía que su relación no era precisamente idílica, pero igual la mataba el hecho de no volver a verlo. Joaquín se limitó a acariciar el cabello rizado de su hermana. Catalina levanto la vista, y le preguntó:  
-¿Vas a ganar, verdad? –Dijo entre sollozos Catalina- ¡Prométeme que ganarás!  
Joaquín abrazo a Catalina con más fuerza, por más que le doliera, no le podía mentir:  
-No puedo prometerte nada, Cata.  
El llanto de la niña se hizo más fuerte, y sus brazos se abrazaron aún más fuertemente a su hermano. A Joaquín le daban ganas de llorar, pero no quería llorar por su hermana.  
-¡Si, puedes! –Gritó Catalina.  
Estuvieron abrazados hasta que Catalina se tranquilizó un poco, entonces, ella sacó de su bolsillo un broche plateado con un dije de un ojo de Horus. Catalina lo colocó en la chaqueta de Joaquín, mientras sus manitos temblaban. Cuando terminó, le dijo a su hermano:  
-Lleva el amuleto de nuestro Distrito para que te proteja y vuelvas a casa.  
Él no protestó, y él y su hermana se abrazaron; hasta que momentos después entraron los Agentes de la Paz. Catalina forcejeó, al igual que su hermano, para quedarse con él. Pero los Agentes de la Paz, la arrancaron de los brazos de su hermano y se la llevaron mientras gritaba, sollozaba y pataleaba.

DISTRITO 8  
Micaela daba vueltas por la sala. Intentaba desviar su atención a cualquier cosa y no pensar en los Juegos. De pronto, vio como una luz se proyectaba en la pared, habían abierto la puerta de una forma demasiado silenciosa. Micaela se volteó, para ver a la niña por la que había sido Voluntaria. Ella la miraba con sus grandes ojos.  
-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –Preguntó rápidamente la niña.  
-¿Ser voluntaria? –Dijo Micaela, dando unos pasos y pasando junto a la niña quedó dándole la espalda- No lo sé, no tengo ni idea –Dijo abriendo las manos, para después volverlas a poner a sus costados.- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Verónica. Verónica Heathway. Ni siquiera sabías mi nombre, y aún así te ofreciste. –Eso último lo susurró.  
Micaela se volteó, y la miró dándole la razón, se acercó unos pasos a ella, pero mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Tienes razón. Pero, en cierto modo hay una razón por la cual me ofrecí como Voluntaria. Pero al mismo tiempo, hubiera sido la perfecta razón por la cuál salvar mi vida.  
-Y elegiste salvarme… -Verónica solo seguía a Micaela con la mirada, no se movía de donde estaba.- Me gusta tu amuleto… -Dijo Verónica mientras estiraba su brazo en dirección a Micaela.  
Micaela miro a la cadenita que tenía colgada en el cuello con dos estrellas entrelazadas por cadenitas.  
-Gracias. –Es lo único que dijo Micaela.  
-Aún no se por que vine aquí, -Verónica desvió por primera vez la mirada de Micaela.- no sabía si agradecerte, o si decirte que problema tenías, que acababas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.  
-Ya se que ofrecerme fue mi sentencia de muerte. No es necesario que me lo repitan.  
-Bueno, -Dijo con voz algo temblorosa- en ese caso, lo único que vengo a hacer es agradecerte por haberte ofrecido.  
Los Agentes de la Paz abrieron la puerta.  
-Adiós, -Dijo Verónica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin darle la espalda- Y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado.


	3. Los Mentores

DISTRITO 3

Florencia y Gastón salían de la Sala de la Justicia, a Gastón pareció no haberle pasado nada. Al ver tantas cámaras, Florencia apuró el paso. Gastón espero unos segundos, hizo una cara bastante rara a las cámaras en el momento justo en que Florencia se había volteado a ver si él la seguía, Florencia solo sonrió un poco; se volvió a voltear y siguió su camino. Gastón la siguió con paso apurado y amos entraron en el tren que los llevaría al Capitolio. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, y por las ventanas se veía todo el Distrito 3. El tren estaba arreglado como si fuera una gran casa del Capitolio. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá y se limitaron a saludar con la mano, hasta que el tren se puso en marcha y se alejaban del Distrito 3. Minutos después, apareció en el vagón un hombre de unos veintitantos años, de ojos verdes y cabello marrón, y alto. Florencia y Gastón levantaron la vista, y después de entender que entendieron quién debería ser se pararon. El hombre les tendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon.

-Hola, chicos. Soy David Kerp, seré su mentor.

Ellos solo asintieron, le dijeron sus nombres, y se volvieron a sentar en el sofá. David hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y miraba a uno y al otro; como buscando algo en ellos. Ni Florencia ni Gastón dijeron algo.

-Bien, -Dijo por fin David- ¿Qué saben hacer?

-Yo… -Dijo Gastón- yo puedo esconderme, corro algo rápido. Y al mismo tiempo, no puedo hacer nada.

-Bueno, -Susurró Florencia- Yo no soy rápida… ¿Es eso verdaderamente importante, verdad?

-Si. –Afirmó su mentor- Si no eres lo suficientemente rápida, no tendrás demasiadas oportunidades en la Cornucopia. Deberías arriesgarte a no tomar nada, para correr hasta adentrarte en el Estadio. Y sería mejor agarrar algunas provisiones.

-Estoy perdida… No se pelear, ni siquiera.

-Tranquila, en el entrenamiento podrás hacer algo.

-A no ser que hayan cerbatanas y dardos… yo puedo hacer el veneno.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Podrías envenenar a los participantes, si consigues como colocar los venenos para que terminen en los demás. ¿Y tú Gastón? ¿Qué sabes sobre peleas?

-Pelear es de valientes; -Dijo Gastón, un poco tenso- huir es de sabios.

-No en estas condiciones, -Le dijo Florencia- …o quizá si.

-En estas condiciones –Dijo David, con un tono preocupado- huir es de sabios, pero no será suficiente. –David dudó unos segundos. Suspiró y entonces dijo:- Te convendría huir, y mantenerte alejado de los demás, esconderte, hasta el final, o hasta que te encuentren.

-Peor es nada –Dijo Gastón, mientras miraba a Florencia, o más exactamente, sus lentes.

En un movimiento rápido, le quitó sus lentes y se los puso. No era demasiada sorpresa darse cuenta de que sin esos lentes, Florencia no lograba ver nada; pues la vista de Gastón estaba totalmente nublada al ponerse los lentes.

-¿Y cómo harás con esto, Flor? –Gastón puso sus manos enfrente de él, y empezó a moverlas en el aire como buscando algo, o sentir algo que le mostraban los lentes de Florencia- Estás totalmente ciega.

Florencia, que veía muy poco ya que no tenía sus lentes, tanteó un poco hasta encontrar el brazo de Gastón, lo golpeó con fuerza y Gastón le entregó sus lentes. Gastón la miró mientras se colocaba los lentes, y los pequeños ojos marrones de Florencia parecían tomar un tamaño más grande. David pareció solamente ver la escena, que daba un poco de gracia, y sonrió levemente.

-Bien, después hablamos de las estrategias. Supongo que lo básico lo sabrán, ¿Verdad?

-Si, -Dijo Florencia- encontrar agua y un refugio.

DISTRITO 5

Luana escondió su cara al salir de la Sala de la Justicia y ver tantas cámaras. Ya le era suficiente que una persona la notara llorar, no necesitaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Aunque ya había dejado de llorar, su cara seguía roja, al igual que sus ojos. Así que bajó la cabeza, y esperó a que saliera Nicolás. Vio los pies de Nicolás en el suelo, y una voz que le susurraba:

-¿Vamos?

Ella solo asintió y empezaron su camino hacia el tren. Todas las cámaras se lanzaron como parásitos hacia la cara de Luana, que aunque no se viera demasiado, mostraba que era bastante evidente que había llorado. Cuando se abrió la puerta del tren, ambos pasaron. Nicolás corrió hacia una de las ventanas, y sonrió y saludó al Distrit las cámaras. Luana seguía petrificada enfrente a la puerta del tren. Pero Nicolás la tomó de un brazo y la acercó a una ventana. Ella solamente siguió con la cabeza abajo, y se sentó en un sofá dando la espalda a la ventana, al Distrito y a las cámaras. El tren se puso en marcha, y cuando dejaron atrás todas las cámaras, Nicolás se sentó a su lado y la miró mientras ella tragaba fuerte, y le pasó la mano sobre sus hombros.

-Si esos llantos son falsos, creo que te servirán de mucho.

Esa voz no fue de Nicolás, primero por que el no se atrevería a decirle algo así. Segundo, por que si esa suave y dulce voz de mujer era de él, Luana podría empezar a asustarse. Ambos miraron hacia adelante, y vieron en el otro sofá una muchacha pelirroja, de ojos verdes, muy pálida, y bajita. Estaba sentada de una forma muy relajada.

-Soy _Foxface,_ seré su mentora.

-Nicolás Berrospe y Luana Rivero. –Nicolás la presentó a Luana también, ya que ella parecía no querer hablar de nada.

_Foxface_ se acomodó en el sofá, y esperó unos momentos a que Luana se calmara un poco, y le tendió un vaso de agua. Luana lo tomó y bebió. Pero aún temblaba un poco.

-Bien chicos, -Terció _Foxface_- Díganme sus habilidades.

-Sé de esgrima, y como manejar una espada –Dijo Nicolás, que había quitado su brazo de los hombros de Luana- Puedo escalar, puedo ocultarme, soy rápido. Y supongo que nada más.

-¿Y tú, Luana? ¿Qué puedes hacer además de… -_Foxface _intentó encontrar una palabra que no le hiriera demasiado, cosa que no consiguió- …Llorar?

-Si… -La voz de Luana temblaba, ella respiró profundamente y pudo conseguir que su voz casi no temblara- trepo árboles, escalo, se de plantas medicinales y comestibles… y lanzo cuchillos, mi puntería no es del todo perfecta, pero consigo clavar bien los cuchillos. También soy buena ladrona en cuanto a la comida y las armas. Y mi velocidad… no es la mejor, pero hay muchas peores.

Nicolás no sabía esa parte de los cuchillos, pero sospechaba lo de la comida, ya que ella aprovechaba cualquier momento que tenía para quitarle algo para comer, lo hacía rápido y no lo notaba hasta que la veía masticando algo.

-Perfecto –_Foxface _sonrió- creo que este año tengo un par de luchadores, pero algo me dice que a ti, niña, -Señaló a Luana con un leve movimiento de su muñeca- hay que sacarte el miedo. Ahora lo básico, -miró a los dos- agua y refugio, si no los matan en la Cornucopia, donde deben agarrarlo primero que tengan a mano. Tú, –Con el mismo gesto con el que señaló a Luana, señaló a Nicolás- no te tires hacia la espada más grande, puede costarte la vida, será mejor que agarren lo que tienen cerca, cuando maten a alguien, te ocupas de su arma. A ti, -Ahora se dirigía a Luana- No te costará conseguir cuchillos, pero si no los tienes cerca, corre y quítaselos a otro. En lo posible manténganse juntos, o al principio sepárense, después júntense, supongo que será más fácil. Si no están seguros que van a ganar: no se enfrenten que uno de los Tributos Profesionales, es el equivalente al suicidio. Y lo último, pero nunca menos importante: no coman ni fruta, ni planta que no conozcan. –Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa que le hacía honor a su nombre.

DISTRITO 7

Podría decirse que Irina estaba casi feliz por estar ahí. Salió sonriendo a las cámaras y caminando hacia el tren, como si nada malo pasara, como si no estuviera a punto de entrar en una matanza en la que ella y/o su amigo morirían. La cara de Joaquín era inexpresiva, pero caminaba a la misma velocidad que Irina, y ambos entraron en el tren, saludaron por la ventana. Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, se abrió puerta del vagón y apareció una mujer de apariencia fuerte, con el cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros. Al ver a la mujer, los ojos de Irina se abrieron como platos.

-No puede ser… -Susurró Irina, totalmente emocionada.

-Soy Johanna Manson, su mentora.

Irina ya estaba totalmente emocionada, esa mujer que tuvo una estrategia asombrosa, que aprovechó cada oportunidad, que le pasara su conocimiento sería tan genial. La mente de Irina daba vueltas totalmente emocionada. Johanna se cruzó de brazos, y los miró a los dos de la cabeza a los pies. Los dos parecían tener algo de fuerza, más Irina que Joaquín.

-Supongo que sabrán hacer algo bueno.

-Lanzas, cuchillos… y un poco las flechas y tiro hachas, si es a distancia, puedo hacerlo –Dijo Irina, conteniendo la emoción.

-Tiro hachas y trepo árboles… -Fue lo único que dijo Joaquín.

-¿Nada más? Supongo que me podré arreglar con esto. Nombres.

-Irina Leyes.

-Joaquín Álvarez.

-Irina, pareces ser más fuerte, a lo mejor… ¿trepas árboles?

-Si, soy rápida y tengo mucha fuerza. Él no está tan mal, también tiene fuerza y es muy rápido.

-Algo me dice que ustedes dos saldrán con vida en la Cornucopia –Dijo mientras sonreía levemente- Supongo que tu técnica, Irina, será la de matar a todos…

-Igual, no pensaba ponerme a lloriquear en ningún momento. –La cortó Irina.

-Ya tienes por ti sola pinta de asesina… Pero tú, Joaquín, deberías aprovechar el hecho de tu hermana menor. En la entrevista te harán hablar de ella, no lo dudes.

-No lo dudé en ningún momento. Ya hasta me parece oírlos acribillarme con sus preguntas sobre Catalina: _"¿Cuántos años tiene?", "¿Te ofrecerías para protegerla si fuera elegida como Tributo cuando cumpla la edad necesaria?"…_

-Tampoco duden de otra cosa, -Cortó Johanna- ese gesto que hicieron al subir al escenario, chocaron las manos. Les preguntaran si son novios, amigos, desde hace cuanto se conocen…

-¡No pienso hacer de cuenta que el sea mi novio! –Se quejó Irina- Solo diremos que somos mejores amigos, nada más.

DISTRITO 8

Micaela y Mateo ya habían entrado en el tren, y fue apenas dos segundos que habían dejado atrás el Distrito 8. Mateo se dirigía a abrir una ventana para sacar su cabeza.

-Como saques tu cabeza, te la cortará el viento –Dijo una voz temblorosa, pero fuerte.

Micaela y Mateo miraron de donde provenía esa voz, caminando hacia ellos, había una muchacha que no debería pasar los veinte años ni de cerca. Con los ojos de un verde profundo, y cabello negro como la noche.

-¿Tienes idea de a que velocidad vamos? –La muchacha se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, al parecer, esa voz temblorosa era su voz original. Después de cerrar la ventana fuertemente, pareció percatarse de la presencia de Micaela- Mi nombre es Alice Liddell, y seré su mentora en esta matanza.

Esta chica había ganado uno juegos matando a todo el que se cruzara con un cuchillo, nunca usó nada más que un cuchillo, y aún así, ganó.

-Supongo que tú sabrás hacer algo más que no usar la cabeza en el Estadio.

-Las lanzas son lo mío, -Dijo Mateo- y creo que se me vendrá muy bien usar la técnica que tú usaste para ganar.

-De ninguna manera –Negó Alice con la cabeza- mi técnica constaba de pensar los movimientos de mis contrincantes; tú no los pensarías nunca, te importaría atacar y no pensar como te devolverán el ataque, el ataque que podría terminar con tu vida, ya que obviamente tu contrincante será más inteligente. ¿Y tú, chica, que haces? Noto que tú al menos eres más inteligente. –El tono de voz de Alice la hacía parecer sufrir; una mezcla entre el llanto y dolor. Su voz sonaba trabada, a veces, parecía una máquina.

-El arco y la flecha, a veces me he subido a árboles, se sobre que debo comer y que no.

-Al menos está claro que usarás la cabeza. Tú puedes ser una perfecta usuaria de mi técnica: podrías matarlos a todos a distancia… Sobre lo buena que sea tu puntería, podrías arreglarla en el entrenamiento. Y a ti –Dijo dirigiéndose a Mateo- mejor escóndete como el descerebrado que supongo serás, si no, forma una alianza y espera que te maten. Pareces no tener remedio. –Alice se dispuso a salir de ese vagón- Después hablaremos sobre las técnicas básicas de supervivencia.

Mateo quedó allí pensando la gran zorra que le había tocado de mentora.

-Tiene razón –Dijo Micaela. Y se sentó a ver en la televisión las selecciones de los otros Tributos.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 5

Nicolás y Luana estaban sentados en el sofá, mirando las selecciones de los Tributos. Los ojos de Luana se abrían cada vez más; sobre todo cuando eligieron a los Tributos del los Distritos 3, su lamentable selección, del Distrito 7 y el Distrito 8.

-Nicolás… -Dijo cuando terminaron las elecciones- hay algo que debes saber…

-¿Qué? –La verdad el no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le iba a decir.

-Algo que debes saber si quieres sobrevivir… -Luana respiró hondo- los chicos del Distrito 1, son totalmente letales, ni te acerques a ellos…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No te lo puedo decir… Ahora, el chico del Distrito 2 es peligroso, pero la chica es una verdadera zorra, no sabe nada de nada, es una altanera, morirá en la Cornucopia, me pregunto quien tendrá el honor de matarla. Del Distrito 3… -Su voz empezó a temblar, pero respiró hondo, y la recuperó- tócale un pelo a la chica, y te daré la muerte mas dolorosa que puedas imaginar, el chico no es un peligro, pero es inteligente. Distrito 4, del chico mejor te alejas… la pobre chica… tiene diabetes, no creo que dure mucho. En el Distrito 6, ella no mentía cuando decía que se dejaría matar en la Cornucopia y que el idiota de su compañero saldría sesenta segundos antes y explotaría. Distrito 7… aléjate de la chica, es por tu propio bien, es buena chica, pero si se trata de sobrevivir… corre, por que tu vida dependerá de eso. El chico no es tan peligroso, pero tampoco debes ponerlo de lado. Si se te ocurre tocar a la chica del Distrito 8, yo personalmente te mataré, así que oíste: ni a Micaela ni a Florencia… o te castro y te mato. Del Distrito 9 lo único que te puede impresionar es la inteligencia de la chica y la gran velocidad del chico. Los Distritos 10, 11, y 12 no hay nada a lo que le debas temer, y menos que te impresione. Ninguno sabe donde esta parado.

-¿Se puede saber como te enteras de todo eso? –Le preguntó totalmente intrigado.

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos al Capitolio… aunque no sea de los lugares más seguros.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 3

-Creo que esto va a terminar siendo una gran reunión familiar. –Dijo Gastón cuando termino la selección de los Tributos.

-No sé si decir si Luana tiene suerte o es una desgraciada. –Florencia apagó el televisor y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Quién es su compañero? No lo vi nunca en el Círculo.

-Es que ese chico nunca estuvo ahí. Es el que le gusta…

-Entonces, sería una completa desgracia, por que debería matarlo. Por otra parte, no puedo creer lo que hizo Micaela. No creo que conociera a esa chica de ninguna parte.

-Yo tampoco creo eso. Aunque supongo que Micaela atravesará con una flecha a Mateo cuando tenga la oportunidad. –Florencia tuvo una idea- Ya se dónde pueden llegar a caer mis venenos…

-Lamento lo que a Joaquín le pasó con Catalina, y de cierto modo, me asusta que Irina este en los Juegos. Nos cortará la cabeza a todos.

-Y con ella salir de la Cornucopia será la suerte más grande que podremos tener.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 8

Las selecciones de los Tributos habían terminado. Micaela se giró y atravesó a Mateo con la mirada.

-Le tocas un pelo a la chica del Distrito 3, los chicos del Distrito 5 y al chico del Distrito 7, y te atravieso con una flecha. A no ser, claro, que alguien me gane en la Cornucopia. –Terminó de decir eso, y salió de ese vagón.


	4. Camino al Capitolio

TREN DEL DISTRITO 5

Era sorprendente. La velocidad con la que Luana comía su cena, era asquerosa, y al mismo tiempo, sorprendente. Comía como una famélica, al borde de una muerte de hambre. Apenas todos iban por la mitad de su plato, y ella ya pedía un segundo plato.

-Comes muy poco. –Dijo _Foxface,_ de forma burlona- ¿Segura que te alimentan en tu casa?–Ahora si había preocupación en su voz.

Luana levantó la cabeza de un momento a otro, una papa frita colgaba de la comisura de su boca. Se apresuró a comerla; y pensando que lo que le decía _Foxface_ era en broma como muchos otros le habían dicho, solo sonrió y siguió comiendo. Segundos después, volvió a levantar la cabeza, Nicolás estaba con los codos sobre la mesa, sus manos sostenían su cabeza que miraba hacia abajo. Increíblemente, Luana dejó sus cubiertos, y lo miró un instante, al ver que ni siquiera se movía, ella tocó su brazo, para que la mirara.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto ella cuándo él levanto la vista. Ella lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si, es solo que… -Él dejó la frase ahí, para no darle importancia, Luana insistió con la mirada.

_Foxface _de cierto modo vio en como venía la charla; así que sin decir nada, de esa forma tan silenciosa que la caracterizaba, abandonó la sala. Ni Nicolás, ni Luana notaron que se había ido.

-Dímelo, vamos. –insistió ella, poniendo las manos en su falda, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Sufrís de ansiedad? –Preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo… -Luana empezó a mirar para todos lados- si, supongo que podría decírsele así. Igual, ¿a ti en que te afecta? Soy yo la que tendrá problemas.

-Supuse que tendrías ansiedad: te comes las uñas, corres mucho por todas partes, y la forma en la que comes, siempre tienes hambre…

-Si, me sigo preguntando de que modo te afecta. –Luana estaba seria, algo muy raro en ella, siempre le gustaba molestar a la gente y hacer bromas.

-Vas a tener problemas en el Estadio… -Él se pasó la mano por la cara, como si le importara que algo le pasara a ella.

-¿Y qué? Serán mis problemas, no los tuyos. -Luana se dio cuenta de que debía estar demasiado enfadada, y en la "situación" en la que estaban, era mejor no enfadarse, respiró hondo e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no enojarse- Pero… gracias por preocuparte.

Luana volvió a comer, segundos después vio a su compañero recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados. Luana no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Para cuando Nicolás abrió los ojos, solo le quedaban 5 papas fritas, la mitad de la carne, y una manzana de las tres que había. Nicolás vio el plato de la ella, y lo vio lleno de papas fritas y carne, y a un lado, tenia tres manzanas.

-Era mejor que preguntarte si lo ibas a comer –Dijo ella cortando la carne.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 3

No quería comer, tenía cantidades y cantidades de comida enfrente de ella, y aún así no quería comer. Pensaba en el hecho de que todas las personas que ella conocía del Círculo serían sus oponentes, sentía miedo por algunos y no sabía que sentir por otros. Al único que no conocía de Círculo era el compañero de Luana, pero ella hablaba tanto de él que era como si no contara. Sentía miedo por algunos chicos, a otros daría placer matarlos, es más, seguramente hasta se disputarían por matarlos. Sabía quién mataría a quién, sabía quién intentaría salvar a quién. De cierto modo eso la enfadaba. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, recostada en el respaldo de la silla, su comida estaba intacta. Gastón la miró, y al ver que ni siquiera había tocado su comida, la miró de forma graciosa y perturbadora y le dijo:

-Come, es una orden –Con una voz que no era claramente de el. Después de ver que no reaccionaba, dejó de mirarla de forma perturbadora y volvió a su voz normal- Enserio, Flo, dale… no me digas que no comes por que tiene calorías.

-No, enserio. No tengo hambre –Dijo Florencia, mirando su plato y sin moverse. Sin pensar que su mentor estaba presente, dio:- ¿A quién matarías?

-Distrito 6, serán los más fáciles, pero Fefa es buena… así que mataré al otro, será más fácil, y le habré hecho un favor al mundo.

Florencia solo asintió con la cabeza. David empezó a mirarlos alternativamente, uno a otro. Sin de alguna forma creer lo que habían dicho.

-¿Conocen los demás Tributos? –Preguntó David.

Florencia y Gastón quedaron paralizados, ambos habían olvidado la presencia de su mentor, quién obviamente no sabía nada de nada. Nadie dijo nada, todo quedó en total silencio mientras Florencia y Gastón salían de ese vagón.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 7

-¡Dímelo, ya! ¡¿De dónde los conoces?! –Estalló Irina, tomando el cuchillo y clavándolo en la mesa, apoyándose en él.

Ambos estaban solos, e Irina llevaba tiempo intentando sacarle a Joaquín de dónde conocía a los otros Tributos. Obviamente aún no lo conseguía, y era probable que nunca lo consiguiera. Joaquín se negó a responderle otra vez. Irina se paró como impulsada como un resorte, con el cuchillo en su mano. Si había algo que ella odiaba, era no conseguir lo que quería. Joaquín se levantó de la mesa, Irina rodeó la mesa y lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

-Mira… -Le dijo de forma amenazadora- tú no te vas de este lugar hasta que me digas lo que quiero oír.

-¿Y si no te quiero decir? –Joaquín se soltó del fuerte agarre de Irina, para salir del vagón.

En ese momento, Irina ya estaba bastante sacada: no solo odiaba no conseguir lo que quería, si no que también odiaba que la desafiaran de mala manera. Pensaba en tirar el cuchillo cerca de la cabeza de su "amigo", hasta que entró Johanna. Esta era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca podría impresionar a su mentora. Hizo que el cuchillo diera un pequeño salto en su mano, para agarrarlo por la hoja, y lo lanzó con extrema facilidad hacia su compañero. El cuchillo tomó la manga de la camisa de Joaquín a la altura del hombro y la clavó en la pared, llevando a Joaquín a quedar pegado a la pared. Irina se volteó y miró a Johanna, que sonreía pensando en la buena luchadora que le había tocado este año.

-Eres muy buena, -Dijo Johanna, acercándose a Irina- Por lo que veo, la larga distancia es lo tuyo.

-Si… -Dijo Irina, mientras veía a Joaquín sacar el cuchillo de la pared y desenganchar su manga. Volvió a mirar a Johanna para continuar:- Todo lo que sea apto para cazar. Soy… cazadora.

Johanna se limitó a golpearle el hombro a Irina, para después marcharse. Irina miró a Joaquín, quién ya estaba libre de su cuchillo.

-Agradece que no te hice daño, bien sabes que pude haber clavado tu brazo.


	5. Llegando al Capitolio

TREN DEL DISTRITO 3

Una luz lo despertó de su sueño. El hombre del Capitolio le dijo que se levantaran, en cinco minutos llegarían al Capitolio. Gastón se incorporó y miró el reloj que tenía a su lado. Las tres de la mañana. Después miró al hombre del Capitolio.

-Ya fueron a despertar a tu compañera. –Gastón volvió a acostarse, para seguir durmiendo. -Levántate. Ahora.

Florencia no había dormido. Así que lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos de tener que matar medio mundo, fue cuando encendieron la luz. Le dijeron lo mismo que le dijeron a Gastón, pero ella se levanto enseguida, mientras se ponía los lentes. Se vistió como se había vestido para la Cosecha, (una camisa y una jeans, con unos championes) y se puso un broche en el cabello negro. Fue al vagón-comedor y por la ventana veía los edificios de Capitolio, aún no habían llegado, pero faltaba poco. Gastón apareció en el vagón.

-Así que ya llegamos… -Dijo Gastón, estirándose.

-Si. –Fue lo único que dijo Florencia.

Minutos después llegaron. Había más gente de la que pensaron que iba a haber, por la hora. Pero igual había mucha gente. Ambos falsearon una sonrisa, y saludaron.

-¿Lista para sufrir? –Le preguntó Gastón.

-Creo que nunca estuve más lista.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 5

A Nicolás lo despertó un ruido de que abrían su puerta. Pero al abrir los ojos todo estaba oscuro. Distinguió una sombra, delgada y alta, que pasaba por enfrente de su cama. Él no se movió, y vio como la sombra solo pasaba su cuarto y salía por la otra puerta. Luego se levantó, y decidió perseguir esa sombra, para saber quién era. Fue al otro vagón, y enseguida, a la leve luz de la luna, distinguió la sombra. Una sombra, delgada, alta, con el cabello negro; era Luana.

-¿Luana? –Susurró Nicolás.

Luana solo siguió caminando. Nicolás pensó que debería estar siendo sonámbula, o de verdad no le quería prestar atención. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, quién seguía caminando lentamente. Al ver su cara, se dio cuenta: era sonámbula. Luana seguía con paso lento, y Nicolás la seguía por si acaso, no la quería despertar. La dejó adelantarse, y escuchó un leve llanto. Miró hacia todos lados, alarmado, pero después se dio cuenta de que era Luana quien lloraba. _"Genial"_ pensó Nicolás _"No solo camina dormida, si no que también llora." _ La dejó, hasta que vio que pasaba al vagón-cocina. Entró después de ella. No lograba ver nada, solo sintió el sonido de un cajón abriéndose y de unos metales siendo movidos. Cuando se silenció, el encendió la luz. La imagen asustaba un poco, Luana sostenía un cuchillo de carne, apuntando hacia ella misma.

-¡Luana! –Esta vez, Nicolás gritó su nombre, eso la despertó definitivamente.

Luana, miró el cuchillo, y lo soltó, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Miró a Nicolás. Él solo le devolvió su -mirada de siempre.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? –Preguntó Luana, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Caminaste dormida. –Nicolás se acercó a ella para levantar el cuchillo. Se agachó a su lado. Luana le dijo:

-No, yo lo… -Ambas cabezas chocaron, mientras Luana se agachaba y Nicolás se ponía de pie.- ¡Hay! –Luana se llevó la mano a la frente, Nicolás se puso de pie, con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

Nicolás puso el cuchillo en el cajón y lo cerró.

-Mira que tienes la cabeza dura… -Dijo Luana, poniéndose de pie, con la mano en la cabeza.

Nicolás le corrió el cerquillo, para ver si le había hecho daño, pero no se veía nada.

-No seas chillona, -Le dijo Nicolás- no te hice nada.

En ese momento, alguien más entra a la cocina. La mujer del Capitolio, los mira, y dice, con esa voz que definitivamente les molestaba a Luana y Nicolás:

-¡Ahí estaban! Creo que interrumpo algo, -Luana y Nicolás iban a sacudir la cabeza, pero la mujer los cortó- No importa, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse! ¡Vístanse! –La mujer del Capitolio movió sus manos en dirección a ellos, señalando sus pijamas, estaba demasiado apurada- en un par de horas llegamos al Capitolio. No vayan con esa pinta tan… horrible, aunque vestidos de otras ropas serían iguales de horribles –Agregó con la voz un poco más baja, luego se fue.

Luana y Nicolás se miraron un segundo, y después volvieron a sus cuartos a cambiarse. Se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron y volvieron al vagón-comedor a comer algo antes de llegar. Luana comía con la velocidad de siempre, pero esta vez, Nicolás no dejó de mirarla, para que no se comiera su comida.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 7

Cuando Joaquín entró al vagón-comedor, ya había amanecido. Los otros Distritos, ya habrían llegado, o al menos los Distritos 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6. Vio a Irina sentada, a punto de comer, que lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Piensas decirme de donde los conoces? –Fue lo único que le dijo Irina.

Joaquín no dijo nada y se sentó a comer. Ambos siguieron comiendo. Al rato ya se veía los edificios del Capitolio por la ventana. Después de muchos intentos de Irina para sacarle información, logró hacerlo. Pero no especificó cómo era que se conocían personalmente, ni como sabía que tan peligrosos eran cada uno. Pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo, sabía lo que quería saber, ¿no?

-… ¿Viste? – Dijo Irina cuando Joaquín le había dicho sobre el Círculo- no era tan difícil. Te hubieras ahorrado mucho habiéndolo dicho a la primera vez.

-Entonces… ¿Qué piensas que será de los demás?

-No lo sé. Al parecer algunos morirán en la Cornucopia. –Irina miró por la ventana, el Capitolio estaba cada vez más cerca- O con suerte no querrán morirse en el Capitolio. Pero, cabe la posibilidad, de que terminemos en cualquier cosa.

-Es lo que creo que pasará.

Pasaron los minutos, y llegaron al Capitolio. En la estación, había mucha más gente de la que había recibido a Gastón y Florencia. Esta vez, estaba repleta de verdad. Irina y Joaquín empezaron a saludar. Hasta que Irina empezó a reír. Joaquín la miró, e Irina se limitó a señalar a alguien vestido de una forma bastante ridícula, y sus carcajadas se unieron a las de Irina.

TREN DEL DISTRITO 8

-… y entonces, lo que deben hacer, es simplemente no comer nada que no conozcan. –Decía Alice- Pero si no hay vegetación, deberán comer bichos, por lo tanto, deben tener aún más cuidado.

-Pero, entonces, si… -Alice venía ver una pregunta estúpida, y lo atravesó con sus enormes ojos verdes. Mateo no dijo nada. –Pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para ganar con una sola arma? Con eso era lo único con lo que te alimentabas, lo único que usabas para matar… y sin embargo…

-¿Gané, no? Verán, había gran variedad de cuchillos, pero había un problema, con este cuchillo, -Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el lugar, levantando un cuchillo hermosamente tallado en la hoja- pasaba algo especial. De cierto modo, era la única arma que podía manejar totalmente bien. Un par de días, después de haber sobrevivido a la Cornucopia con demasiada suerte, se dio a entender, que ese cuchillo que usaba en el entrenamiento, era especial para mí. Entonces, me lo enviaron. Siempre he estado agradecida con la gente del Distrito 8, digamos que no es precisamente barato enviar un arma al Estadio. Por eso deben maniobrar la mayor parte de las armas, para que sea más fácil sobrevivir.

-Eso quiere decir, que no es bueno arreglarme solo con mis flechas, ¿verdad? –Dijo temblorosa Micaela.

-Lo de la flecha, es todavía peor. Casi nunca hay arcos y flechas, lo más normal es cuchillos. Pero es posible que también pongan un arma estándar, un único tipo de arma. Lo único que espero es que a los hijos de… -Alice apretó los dientes y cerró su mano en un puño, después de un segundo se relajó y siguió hablando- Los Vigilantes a lo mejor quieran diversión para la audiencia.

-Entonces tendrán de sobra: -Dijo Micaela, contando con los dedos- En el Distrito 3, todos quieren a la chica que fue elegida; en el Distrito 4, la chica es diabética; en el Distrito 5, la chica que fue elegida, gusta del chico que eligieron; en el Distrito 7, ambos son amigos; y en nuestro Distrito… -Micaela se giró hacia Mateo- podría decirse que hay un odio mutuo.

-Solo espero que esos sean motivos necesarios para no jugar con los términos del los Juegos… -Pero, ¿Se puede saber como sabes todo eso?


	6. Los Carruajes

Ya todos habían llegado, ya habían hablado sobre los diseños de los trajes que usarían en los carruajes, muchos se asustaron más que otros; así como muchos sufrieron más que otros mientras se los prepararan para que los vieran los estilistas. Horas después, cada uno estaba en los que podrían ser los trajes más asombrosos, simples o incluso humillantes que podrían tener.

Todos estaban en el mismo lugar, faltaba un rato para tener que presentarse, por lo tanto, se arreglaban los últimos detalles. Patricia estaba en un vestido que debía ser el más elegante y hermoso que pudieron elegir, que bien representaba su Distrito. Un vestido dorado, con piedras preciosas incrustadas al final de la falda. Le parecía hermoso; se sentía como una de esas diosas griegas. Levantó la mano y se tocó la pequeña corona que tenía en su cabello casi dorado, sintió la rugosidad de más piedras preciosas incrustadas.

-¡Amo tu vestido! –Alcanzó a escuchar una voz media chillona.

Miró a la chica que le gritaba. Luana tenía un vestido con una falda corta de tul, blanca con rayas negras que salían desde la parte arriba hasta el final de la falda, y la parte de arriba tenía un corsé atado delante, debajo había una tela blanca, tenía un moño en el cabello, que a juzgar por las decoraciones que tenía alrededor, simulaba un átomo, con varias trenzas que habían sido teñidas de blanco, que contrastaban con su cabello negro; en el brazo y en la muñeca izquierda tenía unos aros metálicos; en su brazo su hombro, y su pierna izquierda, tenía una tela de rejilla. Luana se acercó a Patricia.

-¿Puedo? –Dijo Luana, señalando su falda.

-Si, claro. –Dijo Patricia, mientras admiraba el resto de su vestido.

Patricia vio la cara de Luana más de cerca, a diferencia de la suya pintada de dorado a un costado con pequeños _stikers _de piedritas preciosas, Luana tenía los labios pintados de un azul metálico, y los ojos de un amarillo eléctrico, con pequeños rayos dibujados. Luana tomó la falda de Patricia, y tocaba las piedritas. Un segundo después la dejó caer devuelta.

-Es muy lindo. –Dijo Luana, y seguía mirando su vestido.

-Gracias, el tuyo también. –Le respondió Patricia

-Gracias, pero es incómodo en corsé este, es de metal, tengo miedo de cortarme. –Patricia solo asintió. Luana se volteó y se fue.

Patricia se rió por lo bajo, viendo que la forma torcida en la que Luana caminaba, parecía combinar con el vestido. Pero, después dio un pequeño salto y corrió hacia una chica que tenía puesto un simple vestido, como esos griegos.

-¡Te extrañé Michi! –Dijo Luana, abrazando a Micaela.

-¡Yo también! Pero tenes que tener cuidado, este peinado es medio… pesado –Le dijo Micaela mientas se separaba un poco. La verdad es que tenía razón, y ese moño gigante, con dos agujas de tejer incrustadas en forma de cruz, parecía bastante pesado.

-Ah, bueno, -Luana miró su vestido y quedó maravillada- La tela de tu vestido… cambia… de color, y de estampado y…

Luana de verdad se quedó mirando ese vestido un largo rato. Cualquiera diría que pusieron un simple trozo de telas, con unas costuras y un corte en la cadera, que dejaba ver unas sandalias de gladiadora plateadas, muy diferentes a las botas color azul eléctrico que Luana tenía puestas. La tela cambiaba a cualquier color, también su estampado, y parecía uno de esos vestidos de la antigua Grecia, esos vestidos de un hombro, pero con un broche de estrella. La cara de Micaela solo tenía los ojos pintados, como si tuviera retazos de tela diferente en ellos.

-Es… hermoso. –Dijo de Luana.

-Huy, si, está buenazo. –Dijo una voz, ambas se giraron, y vieron a Irina.- Soy del Distrito 7, a lo mejor conocen a…

-¿Tú eres Irina, verdad? –Dijo Luana, entusiasmada. La verdad, hasta ella le sorprendía que en momentos tan trágicos, estuviera feliz.- Jack, nos habló de vos.

Irina tenía una camisa roja a cuadros con negro, con varios botones desabrochados, las mangas dobladas a la mitad de los codos y atada un poco más arriba de la cintura. Un pantalón corto marrón, parecía madera de un árbol, y que seguía bajando por sus piernas como si fueran las raíces de un árbol. Su melena negra y ondeada estaba suelta y tenía una pequeña coronita de capullos de flores.

-Por lo que nos contó Jack, -Dijo Micaela- no sé como te dejaste poner las flores en tu cabello.

-Me demostraron que después iban a ser mejores, entonces, no tuve otra que aceptar. –Respondió Irina, mirando hacia otra dirección, pero después volvió a mirarlas a ellas.

-Tienes suerte, yo estuve horas para convencerlos de que no fueran botas con tacos altos, las odio; además, podría caerme e incluso quedo más alta que mi compañero… Mucho más alta.

En eso, Joaquín llegó y se puso detrás de Irina. Él estaba vestido igual que Irina, pero sin la corona de flores, ni con la camisa atada, obviamente, pero tenía tirantes. Joaquín puso un brazo en el hombro de Irina, para apoyarse, y miró expectante a las otras chicas.

-Hola. –Dijo, con un simple gesto de mano.

-Hola. –Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Flo! –Saltó Luana, pero después vio a Gastón que la acompañaba. Ambos se acercaron hacia ellos – Gastón…

-Fea. –Fue lo único que dijo Gastón.

-Que te violen. –Le respondió Luana sin prestarle atención.

El traje de Florencia era un vestido corto como el de ella, pero era totalmente negro, con circuitos dibujados es verde flúor. Tenía in cinturón de cables de colores, y su brazo y su pierna derechos estaban envueltos en lucecitas blancas, solo tenía los ojos maquillados, era un fondo negro, y tenía una parte verde flúor, y desde el rabillo desde sus ojos habían circuitos dibujados en negro hasta sus sienes. Su cabello tenía una media coleta de la que salían cables, y partes de su cabello estaban trenzadas con cables de diferentes colores. Ya no tenía sus lentes, y tenía unas botas negras altas, con los mismos dibujos que su vestido. El traje de Gastón no era demasiado diferente al suyo, era una maya entera negra, con circuitos en verde flúor, pero cada punto de los circuitos tenían lucecitas blancas, también tenía un cinturón con cables de colores.

-Me siento la oveja negra, -Dijo Irina, mirando a todas con tono burlón- Todas ustedes con maquillaje, y yo, bueno…

-Yo me siento rara, soy la que tiene tantas cosas encima que… -Dijo Luana, siguiendo la broma de Irina.

-Yo me siento un árbol de navidad, -Dijo Florencia, todos reían un poco.

Entonces, Micaela alcanzó a ver a la pobre Isabel a la que estaban envolviendo de la cintura para arriba con lo que parecía ser una trenza de espigas de trigo. Una parte de la larguísima trenza pasó sobre el hombro de Isabel.

-Miren pobre Isabel, eso le debe estar picando más que cualquier picadura de mosquito.

Todos se voltearon y vieron la imagen.

-A lo mejor le ponen algo abajo, o no se, pero me pica con solo verla. –Dijo Luana.

Mientras tanto, Victoria buscaba a Betiana. La encontró mientras los estilistas terminaban de batallar con su cabello rebelde, poniéndole perlas. Esperó unos instantes, algo apartada, y cuando vio que habían terminado, se acercó a Betiana. El traje de Betiana era como de esas bailarinas de salsa, pero en tono turquesa, con una pollera con perlas, pequeñas caracolas, y cuentas en turquesa. Y la parte superior parecía una de esas mayas de color de piel, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía algo parecido a un pequeño top, y cuentas celestes y purpurina celeste pegadas a un lado de su torso y en sus hombros y brazos. Se acercó y vio sus ojos, que estaban pintados de celeste, pero con pequeños peces dibujados, como saliendo de sus ojos.

-¡Victoria! –Dijo Betiana- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? –Le respondió Victoria.

Victoria tenía un simple vestido corto y de color marrón claro, de cuero con una trenza de cuero a la altura de la cintura, tenía unas botas de cuero y tenía algo así como una capa de cuero de vaca colgando de su espalda. En su cabello había una trenza de cuero alrededor de su cabeza. Ambas se juntaron y se pusieron a hablar de los trajes de los demás y de otros temas.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Victoria, para cambiar de tema- Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que harás sin tu insulina.

Betiana suspiró, bastante cansada de lo mismo.

-Eso es lo de menos, ¿cómo crees que sobrevivirás a la Cornucopia? –Dijo ella, para retrucarle lo que le había dicho.

-Corriendo, creo que no voy a agarrar nada… tampoco puedo hacer nada, estoy metida en un gran lío.

-Seguro salgas de esta mejor parada que yo.

Betiana desvió su mirada, y vio una escena algo graciosa: Camila estaba hablando con Federica, pero su traje algo sexy digamos que distraía un poco a Joaquín, a kilómetros se podía ver la baba que salía de su boca. El traje de Camila era una maya marrón (como esas de las bailarinas de ballet), con un cinturón del que salía solo la parte de atrás de una falda larga, con dibujos de racimos de uvas, las finas ramas de las uvas parecían arabescas, y su cabello, que había pasado de ser lacio a medio enrulado tenía hojas y flores. Sus piernas estaban en botas increíblemente altas. Y su maquillaje no se veía muy bien, pero tenía en sus ojos unas pequeñas uvas dibujadas.

Por otra parte, el traje de Federica no era "la gran cosa" era un vestido con una pollera a flecos negros, la parte superior eran tres gruesas líneas: una color verde, otra amarilla, y la última roja. Las medias largas que llevaban también eran así.

Mientras tanto, Victoria, Betiana e Isabel se juntaron con el "grupito" que habían formado Micaela, Florencia, Luana, Irina, Gastón y Joaquín.

-¿Vieron el traje de Melina? Le queda horrible, además es un vestido hermoso para una persona como ella. –Dijo Isabel.

-Es verdad, -Coincidió Victoria- se parece a un pedazo de metal andante, pero es, de todos modos, un vestido muy lindo como para ella.

Todos empezaron a buscar a Melina con la mirada, hasta que alguien más se unió. Era Nicolás. _"Dios, esto me faltaba."_ Pensó Luana. Nicolás tenía puesto una maya de cuerpo entero, pero con mangas hasta los codos. A la altura del torso, tenía dos rayos amarillos cruzados en equis. Tenía unas botas amarillas cortas, y en el brazo derecho, tenía un aro similar al que tenía Luana en su brazo izquierdo. También tenía un cinturón amarillo, y una mecha de su cabello había sido teñida de blanco, como las trenzas que se dirigían al moño de Luana. Luana lo miró de pies a cabeza, como casi todos.

-Hola, gente. –Fue lo único que dijo Nicolás.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, todos sabían que a Luana le gustaba Nicolás, así que nadie dijo nada. Pero la que rompió el silencio, fue Isabel.

-Bueno… Soy Isabel, un gusto… Y yo mejor voy marchando. –Dijo ella mientras se volteaba y se iba.

-Huy, nosotras también nos tenemos que ir… -Betiana miró a Victoria- creo que me quieren poner más perlas en el pelo, van a estar un rato más, ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro. –Dijo Victoria, y ambas se fueron.

-Jack, ¿soy yo o no llaman? –Dijo Irina, para tener una excusa para irse.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Joaquín, Irina lo miró fijamente hasta que entendió- ¡Ah! Es verdad, nos tenemos que ir, adiós. –Ambos se fueron.

Gastón y Florencia se miraron un momento, después miraron a Micaela.

-¿Dónde estará Mateo? Quiero ir a reírme de cómo le debe quedar este vestido. –Dijo Micaela, mirando hacia abajo, su vestido.

-Ni idea, -Dijo Gastón- además, mejor nos vamos, nosotros somos el Distrito 3 uno de los primeros en subirnos a los carruajes, un placer Nicolás.

-Si, yo voy a buscar a Mateo. –Micaela, Florencia y Gastón se fueron; dejando a Luana y Nicolás solos.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo en el que ambos se miraron. Hasta que Nicolás dijo algo:

-Me gusta tu peinado, y tu maquillaje.

-Gracias, yo odio el maquillaje… Creo que nunca me pusieron tanto en mi vida. –Fue lo que respondió

Un momento después sin decir nada, aparecieron Alice, vistiendo un hermoso vestido, raro, pero encantador; y el Mentor del Distrito 9. Pero estaban desde un principio, discutiendo. El mentor del Distrito 9, era una mente maestra, el mentor perfecto para Isabel, que era una chica muy inteligente. El Mentor se hacía llamar _Elle Lawliet_, y se rumoreaba que después de los juegos había tenido que ver con Alice, la Mentora del Distrito 8. Tenía puesto simplemente un suéter blanco, unos jeans y unos championes, aunque hubiera querido ir descalzo. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, el cabello negro despeinado, y unos enormes ojos negros.

-Lawliet… -Gruñó Alice.

-Liddell, ¿Cómo has estado? –Sus ojos no se apartaban de Alice, quién, como siempre, tenía su cuchillo en mano.

-¿La verdad? –Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos- mucho mejor sin ti. Desde ese incidente, pensé que no te volvería a ver.

-¿Y tu gato endemoniado? La verdad es que de cierta forma me alegra no volverlo a ver. –El tono de L no cambiaba, era el mismo tono sin emociones.

-Yo desearía que vieras a _Cheshire_, -Dijo acercándose a él- después de todo tus reacciones al verlo aparecer de la nada fueron muy divertidas

-No lo puedo creer, -Susurró Nicolás a Luana- él es el ganador de… espera, ¿es el mentor de qué chicos?

-Si, -Lo cortó Luana- es el mentor de Isabel, la chica con el vestido que tiene trenzas de espigas de maíz. Tiene una aprendiz bastante digna, Isabel es muy inteligente.

-¡Cómo quisiera cambiarle el Mentor! Mira, la verdad, desearía haber sido del Distrito 9.

La discusión entre Alice y L seguía, pero ambos parecían muy tranquilos.

-… Estabas loca, Alice. Aún no olvidas el incendio, el Asilo… Sigues intentando olvidar, pero sigues recordando.

L tocó un nervio sensible en Alice. A Alice no le podías recordar esas cosas. Alice se acercó lo más que pudo a él, y en un movimiento rápido, puso su cuchillo en la garganta de L. Sus enormes ojos verdes mirando en el interior del que estaba siendo amenazado.

-Tú también intentas olvidar cosas, -susurró Alice- el orfanato, un asesino…

-Pero tu locura es más grande que la mía, yo nunca enloquecí… yo nunca tuve un momento Histeria.

Eso sacó de sus casillas a Alice, quién le dio un puñetazo en la cara a L. Luego se volteó y se marchó. Pero antes, L intentó atacarla con una patada; ella se agachó, esquivando el ataque. Se lo devolvió de la misma forma, pero L tomó su pierna y tirando de ella acercó a Alice hacia él. Tomó el brazo que sostenía al cuchillo, y lo dirigió al propio cuello de Alice. _Foxface_ y David, llegaron para separarlos. _Foxface _sacó a Alice, y David a L. Pero ambos se seguían matando con la mirada.

-L hubiera ganado. –Le dijo Nicolás a Luana, mientras se dirigían a los carros.

-Por supuesto que no, -Le respondió Luana mientras se subía al carro- Alice estaba armada, ella hubiera ganado. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –Preguntó Luana cuando Nicolás se subió al carro junto a ella.

-Claro. –Dijo como si nada.

-¿Puedes sostener mi mano? La verdad es que tengo miedo de caerme.

Nicolás le tendió su mano, y Luana la tomó. En el instante que sus manos se juntaron, los aros que tenía Luana en el brazo y los que tenía Nicolás parecieron soltar pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Ambos se soltaron al instante, por un acto reflejo, pero volvieron a juntar sus manos, y miraron asombrados, no sentían nada. Los carros empezaron a salir, Luana empezó a Temblar, Nicolás tomó su mano más fuerte, y ella se tranquilizó un poco más.

Cuando el carro del Distrito 7 salió, los capullos que formaban la corona de Irina, empezaron a crecer, y se convirtieron el Lirios Blancos. Las luces parecían hacer que se notase más el cambio de las telas de los vestidos de Micaela y Mateo.

Los carros formaron el semicírculo que debían formar al escuchar el discurso del Presidente Snow. Después el himno, y finalmente los carros se retiraban.


	7. Las entrevistas

**N/A: **Verán, quería decirles dos cosas: 1. He tardado en subir (y seré sincera, por que como mis lectores son los únicos que me bancan) por que me daba flojera. Si, flojera. pensaba: "voy a subir un capítulo... mejor no" es que en realidad ya está escrito. 2. Ya sé: El entrenamiento va antes de las entrevistas, pero me gustó ser original y además escribiendo este capítulo (mis amigas leyeron este fanfic mientras estaba siendo escrito) me equivoqué y lo escribí así, cuando lo noté era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo, y mi amiga llamada Irina (en quién me inspiré para hacer el personaje con el mismo nombre) estaba como: "EL CAPÍTULO, LUANA, YA" Ah, si, feliz catorceavo cumpleaños, Iri. Y bueno, era demasiado tarde, además algo diferente no mata a nadie, no todo tiene que ser tal cual el libro. Bueno, lean y nos veremos en otro capítulo... hablando de eso, ¿les puse advertencia? ¿No? bueno, mejor tarde que nunca:

**Advertencia: **La historia originalmente es de Suzanne Collins, pero los personajes (o casi todos) son... míos, podría decirse, y en este caso lo que pasa en la historia también.

ahora si, lean.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia de los Carruajes, a los Tributos se les mostró los pisos del edificio que les pertenecían. Era un piso por cada Distrito: el primer piso para el Distrito 1; el segundo para el Distrito 2, y así sucesivamente. Al llegar de la ceremonia, todos cayeron dormidos como una piedra; y al día siguiente serían las primeras entrevistas ya que había habido un cambio de planes. Usualmente, era primero el entrenamiento.

**QUINTO PISO**  
Nicolás se despertó algo temprano y decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se estrelló contra el piso, al ver hacia la puerta para ver con qué había tropezado (era algo bastante grande), se encontró con Luana hecha un bollo y dormida. Luana ahora abría los ojos lentamente. Nicolás seguía tirado en el piso cuando entró la mujer del Capitolio vestida con colores fluorescentes, era demasiado temprano para ver esos colores, y Nicolás y Luana pestañaron varias veces.  
-¿Qué hace ahí? –Dijo la mujer, también era demasiado temprano para oír ese tono de voz- ¡Levántense! Hoy será un día muy, muy, muy importante.  
Luana, que apenas había levantado la cabeza, la volvió a dejar caer cerrando los ojos devuelta.  
-Si vuelve a decir eso, -Susurró Nicolás- la mataré por "accidente" en el entrenamiento.  
Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Luana.  
-Aún así, tenemos que hacer algo con tu sonambulismo, no pienso tropezar contigo todas las mañanas.  
La sonrisa en la cara de Luana se borró.

**OCTAVO PISO**  
-¡Levántate flojo! –Gritó Micaela mientras aporreaba la puerta del cuarto de Mateo- ¡Nos matarán si no te levantas!  
-¡¿Y qué?! –Recibió por respuesta Micaela- ¡El entrenamiento es por la tarde!  
-¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Hubo un cambio de planes!–Micaela guardó las ganas de patear la puerta- ¡Ahora, sal de ahí!  
Mateo salió enseguida, después de todo, hacía casi media hora que oía los gritos de Micaela. Después desayunaron, y esperaron a que llegaran sus estilistas. No tardaron demasiado en aparecer en el piso. Su estilista se llamaba Paula; era una muchacha, algo rellena y de pelo marrón con un corte calado, tenía un flequillo recto de color rosa en las puntas. Se podría decir que no era tan "estrafalaria" como la gente del Capitolio. Al verla llegar se sentaron en los sofás.  
-Bien, -Empezó a decir Paula- primero deberíamos saber en qué tipo de personalidad usar para la entrevista. Esta es básicamente un arma para conseguir Patrocinadores y así sobrevivir de cierta forma.  
-Yo no tengo problema para hablar con la gente; -Saltó Micaela- además siempre he soñado con estar en un escenario… no de esta forma, pero sí en un escenario.  
-Yo tampoco ando con problemas para hablar. –Dijo Mateo.  
-¡Bien! –Exclamó Paula- eso nos ahorra el problema que tuvo Alice, -Alice la miró levantando una ceja, con una sonrisa amarga- No me mires así Alice, te pasó a ti y antes al que ahora es el Mentor del Distrito 9. –El gesto de Alice se borró de su cara, volvía a estar como estaba antes, como si no pasara nada.- Bueno, eso quiere decir que la "base" la tenemos, -Prosiguió Paula- la verdad es que Micaela la debe de tener más fácil. En la cara se te ve el carisma.  
-Gracias… -Murmuró ella.

**QUINTO PISO**  
-Ahora, yo sí tengo un grave problema, se llama: Pánico escénico. Además tiemblo y no escucho lo que digo ni lo que me dicen… Supongo que es grave, no puedo mirar el público solo a una persona fijamente. –Luana trataba de explicar las razones por las que no iba a conseguir ni un Patrocinador en las entrevistas- Él no tiene ningún problema, -Estiró su brazo en dirección a Nicolás, él se apunto a sí mismo, dudando- si con solo verlo ya debe tener millón de Patrocinadores, además si empieza a hablar los tiene a todos. –Lo atravesó con la mirada mientras bajaba su brazo.  
-Entonces, -Solucionó el estilista- mira fijamente a alguien.  
-Pero…  
-Pero intenta controlar tus respuestas, quién sabe qué podrás terminar diciendo.  
Luana atravesó con la mirada a Nicolás.  
-¿Y yo qué hice? –Se defendió él.  
TERCER PISO  
-Bien, -Dijo la estilista- aquí tenemos a dos personas que no hablan mucho, ¿Cómo piensan conseguir Patrocinadores?  
Florencia vaciló, hasta que dijo:  
-Se supone que usted debería decirnos como.  
-Pero se supone que debo tener una base.  
-Bueno, tiene a alguien que es querida por todo el Distrito 3, y a alguien que hace chistes algo subidos de tono. –Se dirigió a Gastón- Igual, yo preferiría que ni siquiera se atreviera a decir alguno, la verdad es que son demasiado fuertes.  
-Pues, entonces tú debes intentar prestar atención a las preguntas y respóndelas bien, no creo que quieras tener un desliz. Y tú –Se dirigió a Gastón- Mejor intenta no decir nada fuera de lugar.

**SÉPTIMO PISO**  
-Intenta hablar lo más que puedas de tu hermana, quizá eso haga que les dé pena que no vuelvas a casa por tu hermana, a lo mejor ella te puede salvar.  
-Bien. -Asintió Joaquín  
-Y tú, Irina, tienes mucho carácter tu base debe ser algo así. Pero permítete una que otra broma, y los tienes en tu mano.  
-Me parece una buena idea. –Coincidió ella.

Horas después, a todos estaban esperando ser llamados para las entrevistas. Se los había colocado en una fila, pero pronto la habían desarmado para poder hablar entre ellos.  
-Estamos en el horno. –Le dijo Florencia a Micaela y Luana.  
-Supuse. –Respondió Micaela.  
-¿Y yo? ¡Me van a dejar en la lona si preguntan por él! ¡Todavía será peor si preguntan por mi hermano! No nos llevamos bien. –Luana juntó sus mano como si estuviera rezando- Dios, por favor, que no pregunten por mi hermano.  
-La verdad es que yo no sé que pueden preguntar sobre mí. –Dijo Micaela.  
-¿Lo decís enserio? –Luana bajó sus manos- ¡Eres la única Voluntaria!  
-Si, pero, ¿Además de eso?  
-Conseguirás muchos Patrocinadores, -Dijo Florencia- yo no sé que hacer.  
Empezaron a llamar a los Tributos. Veían las entrevistas por una televisión que tenían en el lugar. Se empezó por Patricia, la chica del Distrito 1. La vieron cruzar el lugar, para después entrar en el estudio.  
-Ella se las sabe todas, para ella debe ser coser y cantar. –Murmuró Luana, al ver la decisión de Patricia durante la entrevista.  
Patricia tenía una personalidad más activa. Se le notaba en el modo de responder las preguntas con alegría. Después de ella, fue Sunny. Él parecía por sí solo más bruto en la forma de hablar, pero todos se quedaron algo paralizados cuando le dijeron:  
-¿Cómo crees que te irá en estos Juegos del Hambre? No pediste Vol.…  
-Las ganaré, -Cortó. Él se recostó en el sillón, como si le estuvieran preguntado sobre algo que hacia todos los días- Todos pueden ir buscándose un lugar para esconderse, no tendrán otra cosa que hacer. Acabaré con todos.  
Todos ya sabían eso, pero igual quedaron en silencio. Nunca se imaginaron que podría decirlo de esa forma, como si nada pasara. Entre todo el silencio, Nicolás se acercó a Luana. Al notar su presencia ella dio un saltito.  
-¿Es verdad lo que dice? –Le preguntó. Luana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
Pero en dos segundos, se escuchó la voz de Federica:  
-¿Y este qué se cree?  
Después le tocó a Melina, del Distrito 2, todos hicieron silencio. Cuando se decía que a nadie le caía bien, era que a nadie le caía bien. Todos festejaban los comentarios de Federica, que eran una burla a ella. Pero cuando terminó su entrevista y entró en la sala en la que todos esperaban, todos ahogaron sus risas como podían. El turno de Rodrigo pasó como si nada, y ya le tocaba a Florencia.  
-Bueno, -Suspiró ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban por terminar con la entrevista de Rodrigo- me toca…  
Ella caminó hacia la puerta, mientras Micaela y Luana la miraban, como esperando que volviese.  
Florencia entró insegura al estudio, con paso lento y se sentó en el sofá, incómoda. Miró a Caesar Flickerman, el conductor, esperando que le hiciera preguntas.  
-Bien, -Comenzó Caesar- felicitaciones por representar a tu Distrito, el Distrito número tres. Ahora, cuéntanos, Florencia: ¿Cómo reaccionaste al ser elegida?  
-Bueno, -vaciló Florencia, miró al público y respondió con voz temblorosa- primero podría decirse que me había parecido que no era mi nombre, pensé: "Puede ser otra persona", pero la verdad era yo. Y tuve que ir.  
-Y cuéntanos sobre tú Distrito, todos parecían quererte, ¿Te enfadó que ya que tanto te querían no se ofrecieran como Voluntarios?  
-Si, pero… no los culpo, ¿Sabes? En todo caso, me hubiera negado a que fuera mi Voluntaria. A todos nos toca algo algún día, ¿No? A lo mejor, esta vez me tocaba a mí.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, Florencia respiró hondo.  
-Bueno, ¿Cómo te llevas con tu compañero de Distrito?  
-Bien, lo había visto antes es mi compañero de clase en el colegio. Sólo eso.  
-¡Entonces ya se conocían de antes! ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Y tus padres?  
Florencia carraspeó la voz. No le gustaba hablar de eso.  
-Con mi hermano no llevamos "bien". Mis padres están separados. Y bueno… me llevo "bien" con todos.  
-Bien, Florencia. Espero que ganes estos juegos. Cuando fuiste elegida, se notó cómo tu Distrito te quería. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo te has sentido al llegar aquí? ¿Extrañas tu Distrito?  
-El lugar está bien; y podría decirse que si, -Asintió con la cabeza- extraño estar en el Distrito 3.  
-Entonces, gana estos Juegos, y volverás a casa, ¿No te parece? –Florencia solo asintió- Gracias, ¡La Tributo del Distrito 3, Florencia Ojeda!  
Florencia salió del Estudio temblando, y se cruzó a Gastón.  
-Suerte. –Le dijo, Gastón asintió una vez y entró al estudio.  
Florencia se juntó con Micaela y Luana, y vieron la entrevista de Gastón en la televisión. No tenía mucho que decir, por lo que sus respuestas eran cortas. Hasta que le preguntaron:  
-¿Qué es lo que te sorprendió al llegar aquí?  
-La cama. –Dijo Gastón con un tono de voz raro, y levantando y bajando las cejas.  
Eso hizo que todos se rieran. Le hicieron un par de preguntas más. Y pasaron a Betiana. La entrevista de Betiana tenía respuestas todavía más cortas que las de Gastón. Cuando le preguntaron por su diabetes (por enésima vez) ella respondió lo que les decía a todos:  
-Ese no es el principal tema de que preocuparse, yo me preocuparía por los otros asesinos.  
Terminada la entrevista de Betiana, pasaron con Cono. Que parecía mucho más activo que su compañera. Respondía con energía, muy parecida a la de Sunny. Estaba terminando su entrevista, y Luana reaccionó, sería su turno.  
-No quiero pasar. –Dijo ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.  
-No empieces con bobadas, Luana, anda. –Le dijo Florencia.  
-Bueno, pero acompáñenme hasta la puerta.  
Florencia y Micaela la acompañaron hasta la puerta. Temblaba como una hoja, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Dio grandes zancadas, para terminar con eso rápido mientras apretaba la falda de su vestido. Cuando se sentó, miró hacia todos lados, alarmada. Parecía aturdida con tanta gente. Miró a Caesar, pero le sorprendió lo que vio sobre el hombro de Ceasar: a Nicolás. Lo miró fijamente, mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Caesar, que parecían en voz baja para ella, casi tan baja como la de ella.  
-¡Bienvenida, Luana! Eres la representante de tu Distrito, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien. –Susurró Luana rápidamente, sin apartar los ojos de Nicolás.  
-Me alegro por ti. ¿Qué te pareció el lugar cuando llegaste?  
-Estuvo muy bien. –Luana ni siquiera pensaba sus respuestas, decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.  
-Seguro que hay muchas cosas diferentes a tu Distrito, ¿Qué te sorprendió?  
-¿Te refieres de además de las cantidades astronómicas de comida? –Luana levantó una ceja, y desvió su mirada al público y a Caesar, gran error, se puso muy nerviosa, así que volvió a mirar fijamente a Nicolás. Caesar se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a él, entonces, se volteó para ver a Nicolás, que lo saludó tímidamente al ser visto ahí.  
-¿Y con tu compañero de Distrito? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?  
-Eso quisiera. –Los ojos de Nicolás se abrieron como platos.  
-Así que sientes algo por él.  
-Si, pero sé que no siente nada por mí. Aunque no le pregunté… Espera, ¿Qué? –Luana bajó a Tierra y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se puso más colorada si podía. Nicolás se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
-Eso es… una pena, ¿Cómo crees que te irá en estos Juegos del Hambre?  
-Voy a morir. –Su vista bajó hacia su regazo- es probable que no sobreviva a la Cornucopia, pero quién sabe; a lo mejor tenga suerte. Igual, al final, todos morimos ¿no?  
-Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Luana.  
Luana salió casi corriendo del estudio, y se cruzó con la mirada sorprendida de Nicolás. Luana salió corriendo con su piel que ya no era blanquísima, si no totalmente roja como un tomate. "Que alguien me mate, por favor". Micaela y Florencia la esperaban en el salón, no estuvieron en la puerta, solo estaba Nicolás. Federica la recibió con un comentario y con una queja de que ya le tocaba a ella. Se juntó con Micaela y Florencia. Ambas estaban al borde de matarla. La entrevista de Nicolás debió de ser la mejor. Tenía mucha facilidad para responder las preguntas sobre su familia, sus amigos, su reacción al ser elegido. El mundo de Luana se detuvo un momento al oír que le preguntaban:  
-¿Y de tu compañera? ¿Qué piensas? Parece ser muy buena.  
-Hay mejores… Pero, digo que no sería mi último recurso. Si no estuviéramos aquí a lo mejor… es probable que igual no hubiera pasado nada. Me gusta otra chica.  
Luana sintió un gusto amargo, ya sabía que iba a decir eso. Pero nunca pensé que lo llegará a decir como si nada. Sintió la mano de Florencia en su hombro, y la de Micaela en el otro.  
-Sabía que iba a decir eso, -Susurró ella, después hablo en un tono de voz casi quebrado- de todos modos, tengo que ir al baño.  
-¿Te acompañamos? –Preguntó Florencia. Luana asintió.  
Las tres se dirigieron al baño. Luana no lloró tanto como pensó que iba a llorar, apenas fueron cinco minutos y estaba bien. Volvieron a ver las entrevistas, aún estaba Federica. Esa si que hubiera superado a Nicolás. Pero el hacer público que se iba a dejar matar en la Cornucopia y decir todo lo que pensaba sobre estar ahí, definitivamente la dejo fuera… para los Patrocinadores. Para los demás Tributos, ella era la mejor. Después del turno del compañero de Federica, le tocaba a Irina. Irina fue como si nada, para ella era tal y como coser y cantar.  
-Bienvenida, Irina. Supongo que te debes de sentir muy cómoda en el Capitolio.  
-Si, bastante. Aquí se come y se duerme como en ningún otro lugar; me encantó. –Dijo Irina con una sonrisa en la cara, miro al público y después a Caesar cuando le iba a preguntar otra cosa.  
-¡Me alegro que pienses así! Y quisiera preguntar, ¿pasa algo entre tú y tu compañero? ¿Es la misma desgracia que el Distrito 5? Parecían llevarse muy bien cuando los eligieron.  
La sonrisa se borró en la cara de Irina.  
-Solo somos amigos, -Dijo con un tono seco Irina- no seremos nada más, solo amigos.  
-Está bien, -Caesar pareció quedar algo impresionado en el tono de Irina- parece que es verdad, solo amigos.  
-Solo amigos.  
La entrevista de Irina siguió con algunas preguntas comunes. Hasta que se terminó su turno y se cruzó con Joaquín. Ambos chocaron sus manos de nuevos, y siguieron su camino.  
La entrevista de Joaquín empezó normal. Hasta que empezaron a preguntarle sobre Catalina.  
-¿Cómo piensas que puede estar tu hermana en este momento?  
-Espero que bien. –Miró una de las cámaras y saludó con la mano- Saludos, Cata.  
-¿Te ofrecerías como Voluntario por ella? Si tuviera la edad necesaria, digo.  
-Si, la protegería y después creo que me suicidaría. Ella ganaría.  
-Me parece bien…  
Y ahí terminó la entrevista de Joaquín. Cuando salió se cruzó con Irina que le dio un abrazo.  
-Ya tendrás tiempo para decirles lo que quieras. –Le dijo.  
Micaela ya estaba en el Estudio, sentada en el sofá. No estaba tan nerviosa como pensaba que iba a estar. Se empezó como todas las entrevistas "Bienvenida, Micaela…" pero como siempre, sacan lo más importante:  
-¿Y la chica por la cual te ofreciste cómo voluntaria? Cuéntanos de ella.  
-No la conozco, la verdad, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de quién es.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué te ofreciste?  
-Supongo que por que no quería ver a una chica de doce años morir a manos de gente tan despiadada.  
-Me parece una buena razón, ¿Al menos sabes el nombre de la chica?  
-Si, creo que era Verónica.  
-¿Y tu compañero? ¿Cómo se llevan?  
-El sentimiento de odio es mutuo.  
La entrevista de Micaela siguió un poco más, hasta que le tocó a Mateo. La verdad, esa si que fue una entrevista horrible. Casi agradecen que haya terminado. La entrevista de Isabel fue mucho más cordial, mas hablada. Podría decirse que Isabel los tenía en la mano. Después, la de Ignacio debió de haber sido la más rápida y graciosa. Pero la de los últimos Distritos habían sido iguales: apenas habladas; todos eran muy tímidos. Después, cada uno se fue a su piso. Nicolás no le volvió a hablar a Luana, solo la miraba desde lejos. Irina y Joaquín hablaban como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Mateo y Micaela se mataban con la mirada.


	8. Primer día de entrenamiento

Ya era el día del entrenamiento. Luana había dado mil y un vueltas para que Nicolás volviera a hablarle, al final lo consiguió con la excusa de que "era muy sociable". Mientras tanto, Irina se debatía entre qué debería practicar en el entrenamiento: ¿Lanzas? ¿Hachas? ¿El tridente? Bueno, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

SÉPTIMO PISO  
-Bien, ¿con qué te manejas mejor? –Preguntó Johanna, todos estaban sentados desayunando.  
-Las hachas y el tridente son mi principal arma. –Respondió Irina, recostándose en la silla.- Aunque… De verdad los cuchillos no son lo mío. Lo que me de una buena pelea, me sirve.  
-¿De donde sacas un tridente en el Distrito 7? –Preguntó Joaquín, mirando a Irina. Ella se limitó a levantar las cejas, sin darle respuesta.  
-Te diría que practiques con el tridente, aunque sea un poco… -Se detuvo a pensarlo- No, no… No lo hagas, quieres practicar, que sea apenas, intenta que no se note que tan bien lo manejas. ¿Y los cuchillos? ¿Alguno de los dos?  
-No son precisamente lo mío. –Dijo Irina- Aunque con algo como mi último recurso.  
-A mi no me pongas a lanzar cuchillos. –Dijo Joaquín.  
-¿Y tú que sabes hacer? –Johanna se dirigía hacia Joaquín.  
-Lanzo cuchillos, pero no tiro lanzas, ni cuchillos, y menos un tridente.  
-Perfecto, entonces los dos entrenaran juntos, Supongo. –Dijo mirando a ambos. Ellos asintieron.  
OCTAVO PISO  
-¡Bien! –Exclamó Alice aplaudiendo, dando vueltas por el lugar- Así que tengo una arquera, probablemente profesional. Y alguien… –Ahora había un tono de duda e irritabilidad, mezclado con su tono de pena- que tira lanzas, pero muy mal. Yo no lo llamaría una "especialidad".  
-Si, pero, peor es nada. –Intentó defenderse Mateo.  
-No seas idiota, -Interrumpió Micaela- Te pueden dar una diana de un metro de radio, y aun así no le darás ni al borde.  
-Al menos no tengo nada con alguien de otro Distrito… -Mateo miró fijamente a Alice, quién le clavó los ojos y se acercó a él a zancadas, apretando los labios.- ¡Eh…! Al final si tuviste algo que ver con el ahora Mentor del Distrito 9. Isabel, buena aprendiz. Pero aún así, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron ambos? Tú y el otro, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo nombraste antes de los Carruajes… ¿Lawliet?  
Alice levantó la mano, como para abofetearlo, pero la cerró en un puño y la bajó, igual que su mirada. Su cabeza volvió a subir, como si nada, pero con muchas ganas de golpear a Mateo.  
-Lo que halla pasado después de los Juegos no es de su asunto. Los dos conocemos el mismo secreto que conocen ustedes, ¿Cómo nos habríamos conocido? –Ella volvió a la tarea de caminar por el lugar.  
-Entonces, tú y él… –Empezó a decir Micaela, mientras se enderezaba en el sofá- ¿Eran integrantes del Círculo?  
-Exactamente. Pero esa es otra historia, que prefiero nunca contarles. Volviendo al entrenamiento, -Alice juntó sus manos- Yo nunca los juntaría para entrenar.  
-Ni yo. –Dijeron Mateo y Micaela al mismo tiempo.

Ya era hora de ir al entrenamiento. Todos estaban en fila, escuchando lo que decía el entrenador sobre que no solamente podrían morir a manos de otros Tributos; si no que también por deshidratación, envenenamientos u otras cosas. Todos escuchaban, algunos más atentos que otros. Después cada uno Se separó hacia distintos tipos de arma, o distintas actividades. La tentación superó a Irina, quién tomó un tridente de los muchos que había y se dirigió hacia los muñecos de práctica. Examinó el tridente plateado, uno de los más livianos que eligió; no usaba la red, le parecía algo molesta. Miró un segundo al muñeco de práctica, y rápidamente tomó el tridente giró y clavó el tridente en el pecho, lo clavó profundo; pero como si nada, lo sacó para volver a clavarlo repetidas veces. En su, de alguna forma, retorcida mente imaginaba la sangre cayendo como si fuera una persona de verdad. Micaela se dirigió hacia los arcos, quería probarlos. Se llevó la sorpresa de que estaban mucho más tensados que el que ella tenía, entonces, tomó un arco e hizo como si disparara flechas, pero sin cargar ninguna. Nicolás intentaba decidirse entre tantas espadas que había, termino eligiendo una espada grande y pesada.  
-Yo que tú elegiría una más liviana. –La voz de Luana pasó a su lado, y cuando se volteó a verla la vio caminando hacia atrás y mirándolo; tenía puesto una especie de cinturón lleno de cuchillos cruzándole el pecho, nunca pensó que llegaría verla así. Luana se detuvo y apuntó hacia su espada con un cuchillo- Te costaría manejarla, ¿no te parece? Esperó que no elijas la espada más grande en el Estadio, terminarás metiéndote en un lío.  
-¿Qué tipo de "lío"? –Respondió él de forma sarcástica, dejando la espada en la estantería. Luana desvió su cuchillo a un lado, Nicolás siguió con la vista la dirección y se encontró a Patricia decapitando y mutilando maniquíes como si no hubiera mañana.  
-No es una chica estúpida y es peligrosa. Te diría que tampoco agarres hachas, o terminarás así: -Volvió a desviar su cuchillo sobre el hombro de Nicolás, quien se encontró con Irina (que había dejado el tridente rato después) y Joaquín lanzando hachas a metros de distancia, y acertando en la cabeza de los muñecos de práctica.- Y de ellos, ni siquiera lo pienses, y corre. –Luana se volteó y se dirigió a otro lugar para lanzar sus cuchillos.  
Mientras tanto, Florencia se dirigió a un lugar donde había una cartelera con unas fotos de plantas con el nombre. Algunas fotos de las plantas tenían sus nombres en rojo, esas eran venenosas; otras con su nombre en azul, esas eran medicinales; y las que tenían su nombre en blanco, eran comestibles. Florencia se quedó observando las fotos, intentando memorizarlas. Aunque si les tocaba un desierto como Estadio, era hora de comer bichos. Pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que se dedicó un momento a esas fotos. Al rato, apareció Isabel y se puso a hacer lo mismo que Florencia, aunque para ella era mucho más fácil.  
-Lo único que falta es saber como morirás por cada planta venenosa, y que curan las otras plantas. –Dijo Florencia.  
Isabel extendió su mano hacia la cartelera y tomó una planta medicinal, la dio vuelta y no tenía nada escrito al reverso. La volvió a colocar en la cartelera y se dirigió a otro lugar, Florencia la siguió. Cerca de una mesa con varias pinturas color tierra, habían más mesas llenas de plantas. Isabel tomó una que estaba en una foto de plantas comestibles, arrancó una hoja y la empezó a comer; Florencia la miraba. Isabel hizo un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y le tendió una hoja a Florencia, quién dudó y después negó.  
-Están ricas, tranquila, son comestibles. –Isabel volvió a tenderle una hoja, esta vez Florencia la tomó, dudando. Y comió un poco.  
Las hojas estaban ricas y efectivamente eran comestibles, ya que ninguna de las dos sintió que iban a morir. Isabel vio unas plantas con unas etiquetas, esas eran las plantas medicinales y las etiquetas decían que heridas curaban; desde quemaduras, cortes hasta incluso los antídotos para los venenos de otras plantas, o Mutos.  
Por otro lado, Luana vio una imagen que la tentó a hacer una broma. Sunny y Mateo acababan de tener una especie de pelea; ambos usaban lanzas y Sunny había dejado la suya cerca de las lanzas de Mateo. Entonces…  
-¡¿Dónde dejaste mi lanza?! –Le gritó Sunny a Mateo.  
-¡¿Porqué dices que yo la agarré?! –Respondió Mateo.  
-¡Por que la dejé acá, cerca de ti, me giro y no estaba!  
Mientras que la pelea de chicas atraía a todos los Tributos, quienes se estaban matando de la risa, Micaela miró hacia arriba y vio a Luana sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la red, esgrimiendo la lanza y descostillándose de la risa. Micaela tocó el hombro de Nicolás y el hombro de Florencia, ambos la miraron.  
-Miren arriba. –Dijo Micaela, con voz algo baja para que los demás no escuchen mientras los entrenadores separaban a Sunny y Mateo quienes se estaban golpeando.  
Florencia y Nicolás hicieron lo que Micaela les pidió y vieron la misma imagen que ella. Pero Luana se dio cuenta de que la miraban y saludo con su mano y una gran sonrisa en su cara. Cuando ya todos habían vuelto de sus tareas, Luana trepó hacia abajo y depositó la lanza donde estaba antes. Eso probablemente ocasionaría otra discusión. Pero se dirigió hacia donde había estado Nicolás y tomó la espada que él había estado esgrimiendo momentos antes y se escondió. Segundos después, Nicolás apareció, y al no encontrar su espada, miró a los demás Tributos. No era la que estaba usando Patricia, Irina se estaba balanceando en el pasamanos y Joaquín estaba junto a Florencia e Isabel con las plantas. Sunny y Mateo seguían con sus lanzas. Sólo quedaba…  
-¿Buscabas esto? -Luana apareció colgada de cabeza de una barra, sacudiendo felizmente su espada.  
-Zorra. –Él arrancó la espada de la mano de Luana.  
-Gracias. –Luana se descolgó y lo miró- ¿Sigues dudando de mí? –Nicolás asintió con la cabeza.  
-Lo que hiciste fue demasiado fácil.  
-¿Tú lo hubieras hecho? –Luana sonaba un poco irritada. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pidiendo mentalmente dar en su objetivo, rápidamente se volteó y lanzó un cuchillo, dando en la cabeza del muñeco de práctica.  
Nicolás quedó con la boca abierta; no solo nunca se hubiera imaginado a esa chica dulce y medio simpática cargando un cinturón lleno de cuchillos, y menos a la misma chica lanzando un cuchillo con tal precisión. Luana se volteó hacia él y se quitó el cinturón con cuchillos (al que le quedaban tres cuchillos) y se fue hacia otro lugar a practicar. Después de unos segundos en los que Nicolás se quedó mirando el maniquí con el cuchillo clavado entre los ojos. Hasta que vio un hacha clavada detrás de la cabeza y momentos después a Irina quitando el hacha.  
-Gané. –Dijo Irina triunfante hacia Joaquín. Ambos habían competido por quién hacía una herida más grave a los muñecos de práctica. Joaquín había dado en la espalda de un maniquí, por lo tanto, ganó Irina al darle en la cabeza al muñeco.  
Micaela hacía tiempo que intentaba darle al centro de la diana, pero no lo lograba, no se acostumbraba al arco. Hasta que en un acto de enfado, tensó lo más que pudo el arco, se concentró más que nunca en la mira de la flecha y disparó. La flecha dio justo en el centro.


	9. Reunión & Traición

**Al siguiente día, en el entrenamiento…**  
-Esta planta es un vicio… -Dijo Luana mientras seguía arrancando una flores rosas a una planta comestible. Tenían un sabor Dulce, por eso le encantaban.  
-Si, sigue comiendo, y tu colesterol terminará en el techo. –Le dijo Irina, que estaba parada detrás de ella.  
Luana se giró, mientras masticaba y tenía más flores en la mano.  
-¡Pero están ricas de verdad! –Luana le tendió una de las flores, Irina la tomó y la empezó a masticar.  
Dejó de masticar un momento, mientras miraba fijamente a Luana. Ella se limitó a sonreír como preguntando si estaban ricas. Como respuesta, Irina se lanzó a la mano en la que Luana sostenía más flores, quitándoselas.  
-¡Pero son las últimas! –Chilló Luana.  
-¡Vos te comiste las que faltan! –Le respondió Irina.  
Luana se negaba a darle el resto de las flores a Irina, hasta que el agarre en su muñeca fue demasiado fuerte y se las entregó. Su muñeca estaba roja, Irina sonrió triunfante, y Luana se fue del lugar frotándose la muñeca. Se cruzó con Micaela, quién le preguntó que había pasado con sus muñecas y le dijo que había tenido una pequeña discusión con Irina.  
-Hablando de peleas… -Dijo Micaela- Estuvimos hablando con Valentina. Esta noche vamos a reunirnos. O sea, nosotros, sin los profesionales… bah, haciendo excepciones, obvio; por que Flo y Gastón va a venir, Betiana también; Joel no va a venir, ni Mateo, ni Nacho… Bueno, se entiende, ¿No? Hoy a las doce y media en el techo. Trae a Nicolás; obviamente el tiene que enterarse de que vamos a hacer.  
-Bueno, entonces estaré ahí. Pero no prometo llegar en hora. Tengo hambre.  
-¿Es qué no te da con el desayuno buffet? –Le dijo Micaela, un poco sorprendida, pero estaba acostumbrada a que Luana siempre tuviera hambre. Luana intento sofocar una risa. Intentó.  
-No. Como sea, después en la noche nos vemos.  
Micaela tomó un arco y se dirigió hacia las dianas. Pero como hacía últimamente para aflojar el arco, no cargaba ninguna flecha. Luana se dirigía a practicar con sus cuchillos, pero de repente, algo la tomó por sorpresa de la espalda. Ella soltó un grito y dio un pequeño salto, cuando se volteó vio a Nicolás con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-¿Es linda la venganza? –Preguntó ella.  
-Un poco, la verdad es que quería asustarte de verdad; pero como no fue gran cosa lo que hiciste, no merecías un miedo tan grande.  
-Como digas… -Entonces ella se acordó de lo que le tenía que contar. Bajó el tono de su voz para que alguna persona no la escuchara- Como a las doce y media tenemos que hacer algo…  
-¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Nicolás poniendo cara rara.  
-Es una especie de reunión, en el techo. Si, se puede ir al techo, y la chica del Distrito 12 dijo que podíamos ir. Los profesionales y otras personas no van. Claro, a excepción de Flo, Betiana y Gastón.  
-Entonces, ¿a las doce y media ahí arriba? Claro… Supongo que tú también irás.  
-¡No me digas! –El tono de Luana volvió a la normalidad.

**A las doce y veinte de la noche…**  
**QUINTO PISO.**

-Nicolás… -Luana decía su nombre en un susurro mientras sacudía su hombro, para que se despertara- Nicolás… ¿No se supone que ibas a aguantar despierto?  
Era verdad, él le había dicho a ella que iba a aguantar, pero estaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento que cayó dormido apenas había tocado la cama. "Me tuve que haber quedado contigo después de la cena" Pensó Luana.

-Nicolás… Despiértate. –Luana sacudió más bruscamente el hombro de él.  
Al ver que no despertaba, le dio un tirón a su hombro, y él por el movimiento abrió los ojos. Los volvió a cerrar un poco, mientras veía a Luana inclinada sobre él. Se llevó las manos a los ojos, para desperezarse un poco.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó con voz somnolienta. Ella se enderezó al ver que había despertado.

-Las doce y veinticinco. ¿De verdad tenías sueño, no? –Se volvió a inclinar y le sacudió el hombro.

Él hizo ademán de volverse a dormir. Pero ella tomó sus sábanas y se las arrancó de un tirón. Al ver que dormía en ropa interior, se sintió un poco cohibida. Se tapó la boca para que no notara su risa de estúpida, dejó las sábanas en el piso y se dispuso a salir del cuarto. Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, se volteó hacia Nicolás, que quería seguir durmiendo y le dijo:

-Cinco minutos, no pienso hablar por vos allá arriba.

Después de una gran preparación mental, Nicolás se levantó de su cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Encontró a Luana buscando algo para comer, pero cuando ella lo vio, detuvo su búsqueda.

-¿Vamos? –Preguntó ella.

-Dale. –Fue lo único que respondió él, que aún seguía dormido.

Ambos fueron hacia el ascensor, y fueron al décimo segundo piso. Donde Valentina los esperaba. Los guió hasta el techo, donde estaban los demás. Había unas pequeñas mesas de vidrio, con unas sillas de hierro, las habían juntado. Lo primero que vieron fue a Federica, con una botella de whisky en la mano, medio vacía.

-Buenas noches. –Saludó Irina cuando los vio.

-Buenas. –Dijo Luana con todas las ganas del mundo (sientan el sarcasmo). Nicolás solo levantó la mano.

Los dos fueron a sentarse en unas sillas libres que había. Mientras Federica era algo así como la descripción gráfica de: "es la primera vez que tengo un pedo tan grande". Federica prácticamente lanzó la botella a la mesa.

-Y bueno, ¿Ahora que? –Su voz era ronca, sin mencionar que estaba medio tirada en la mesa.

-Primero que nada, -Dijo Irina- ¿Cómo van a hacer?

-¿Hacer qué? –Preguntó Florencia.

-Que van a hacer en la Cornucopia, que armas van a utilizar…

-Yo me voy a matar en la Cornucopia, -Saltó Federica, con una sonrisa, como si fuera el mejor plan que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido.- Bueno, la verdad es que… me voy a dejar matar… y si no… ¡yo me mataré!

-Alguien va a tener una resaca memorable… -Murmuró Luana.

-Sh… cállate, que vos ganaste algo… -Canturreó Federica- ¡pero lo vas a tener que matar!

-Fefa… -Dijo Micaela en voz baja- ya entendimos…

-¡Pero mira lo que ganaste! –Dijo Federica, extendiendo ambos brazos en dirección a Nicolás- ¡Es lo que estuviste buscando todo este tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera es totalmente "Tuyo"… y ya lo vas a perder! –Federica cayó en la mesa, ocupando gran parte.  
Todos miraron un instante a Federica, quién no se movía, hasta que empezó a canturrear una canción de cumbia, y todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

-Bueno, además de que ella se matará, me refiero a que alianzas haremos, y una especie de planificación de quién matará a quién.

-Me ofrezco a matar a Mateo. –Dijo Micaela, quien estaba medio dormida en la mesa.

-¡Yo quiero matar a Melina! –Saltaron Joaquín, Luana e Irina al mismo tiempo.

-Pensándolo bien, la matarán bastantes cosas. –Luana se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos.

-No te duermas… -Dijo Nicolás sacudiendo su hombro- ¿No me habrás hecho despertar para nada, verdad?

-No me duermo, solo descanso los ojos…

-Bueno, eh… Ah, sí, vos debes ser Nicolás, nosotros somos: Irina, -Ella empezó a señalar a cada uno mientras decía sus nombres- Joaquín, Micaela, Florencia, Gastón, Victoria, Betiana, Isabel, Camila y… -Ella apuntó a Federica con eventual duda- Federica. –Federica saltó como si de la nada le vinieran todas las fuerzas del mundo, y siguió canturreando la canción, revoleando la botella por los aires. Irina hizo como si nada- ¿Con que armas te manejas además de la espada?  
Un silencio fue lo que le respondió a Irina.

-Tranquilo, estamos entre amigos, aquí nadie le dice nada a nadie. –Insistió Isabel.  
-Sólo la espada, aunque también soy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. –Dijo él, acomodándose en la silla.

-Me parece bien. Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes correrá y no tomará nada?

-Yo. –Dijo Victoria levantando su mano- Me parece algo seguro.

-Pero, igual, si no tomas algo tenes más probabilidades de morir. –Dijo Florencia con el volumen de su voz bajo.

-¿Y qué? No hay muchas cosas que me hagan querer volver al Distrito 10. En realidad no hay nada.

-Pero, igual, deberías tener algo –Dijo Camila.  
Federica se puso de pie, y empezó a caminar balanceándose de un lado a otro, y balanceaba la botella vacía. Tropezó y terminó en el suelo. No se movió en un largo rato, hasta que intentó ponerse de pie, fallando. Ya en su tercer intento, Camila corrió para ayudarla.

-La voy a llevar a su piso. –Puso el brazo de Federica sobre sus hombros, ayudándola a ponerse de pie- Y no volveré, vigilaré que se duerma y después me iré a mi piso a dormir.  
Los demás asintieron y ambas se voltearon.

-¡Vamos, Camila! ¡Canta conmigo! –Federica siguió cantando, y Camila empezó a cantar entre dientes.  
Cuando las dos ya se habían ido, todos volvieron a la conversación.

-¿Y las alianzas? –Preguntó Isabel.

-Bueno, es bastante obvio con quién va a ser quién. –Dijo Joaquín.- Luana y Nicolás; Betiana y Victoria; Florencia, Gastón y Micaela… Diría que Federica y Camila, o que Camila se arregle de cierta forma; y vos y yo.

-Me parece bastante bien. ¿A ustedes?  
Todos asintieron.

-Y si, por ejemplo, no tenemos nuestras armas cerca; pero tenemos la de otro, supongo que se la alcanzaremos, ¿No?

-Y obvio. –Dijo Nicolás.

-Otra cosa... -Dijo Irina, pensativa- hagamos un pacto, de los que estemos reunidos aquí, ninguno se matará el uno al otro. Nicolás, estas en este lugar, así que a nosotros no nos puedes matar.

-Está bien... -Dijo él.

-¿Todos aceptan el trato?

Distintas voces dijeron cosas como: "ok", "esta bien, "me parece bien la idea", "estoy dentro", etc.

-Bueno, ¿algo más de que hablar? -Preguntó Isabel.

-No, supongo que no. –Respondió Luana.

-Definitivamente no, a no ser que alguien quiera agregar algo… -Decía Irina bastante tranquila.

-No, nada. –Dijo Micaela, seguida por Florencia, y Betiana y Victoria que negaron con la cabeza

-Entonces, nos podemos ir a nuestras camitas, buenas noches. –Dijo Luana parándose y retirándose. Minutos después, todos hicieron lo mismo.

**Último día de entrenamiento…**  
-Después de esto, estaremos oficialmente en el horno. –Le dijo Luana a Nicolás, poniéndose su cinturón de cuchillos.  
-Y después: "Que empiecen los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre; y la suerte este _siempre_ de su lado". –Le respondió Nicolás, haciendo énfasis en "siempre".- Hoy no voy a practicar con la espada, creo que me voy a trepar a algunos árboles.  
-Bueno, suerte.  
Nicolás le dio la espalda, y se dirigió a un lugar lleno de árboles. Eligió uno y empezó a escalarlo. Cuando llegó a cierta altura, eligió una posición cómoda y se sentó un rato a descansar. De pronto, creyó oír unas voces, provenientes de debajo del árbol. Eran los Profesionales, y otros más, hablando sobre estrategias; intentó acercarse para escuchar mejor, y entre las personas que vio, vio a Joaquín, hablando con ellos. Les estaba contando lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Nicolás dudó sobre si decirle eso a alguien, pero decidió no decirle a nadie. A lo mejor terminarían descubriéndolo por sí solos.  
-¿Dices que mejor empecemos por Gastón, Florencia y Micaela? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque no son una gran amenaza, entonces mejor no dejarlos pasar. Que Irina sea la que siga, ella si que es un peligro. Y cuando quieran maten a Luana y su "novio", será muy fácil matarlos a los dos. Es probable que Betiana y Victoria terminen matándose solas, al igual que lo hará Federica.  
-Así que, acabas de traicionar a tus amigas. ¿No sientes nada?  
-Claro que no.  
Nicolás frunció el seño, se notaba que él era gran amigo de Micaela, Florencia e Irina, principalmente de Irina. Seguido hablaba con Luana, aunque en la cara de ella se veía el gran descontento de tener que hablar con él. Esperó a que se fueran, entonces bajó del árbol. Aún pensaba seriamente en decirles a ellas que acababan de ser traicionadas.


End file.
